


SB's Kinktober 2020

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: A tiny baby hint of corruption, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Big Dick Minato, Big Dick Yamato, Bisexual Yamato, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Chakra tentacles, Choking, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gags, Happy poly land, I don't know what it's called when you come on someone's chest but that, I know I said dirty talk before there's EVEN MORE, Isobu really digs Sakura, Lesbians can have breeding kinks too y'all, Low-key dominant Kushina, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Objectification, Pegging, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sakura is a Top, Shibari, Size Kink, Soft lesbian love, Spanking, Spit Kink, Strength Kink, Subspace, Tag As I Go, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bdy, dom!Sakura, double blowjob, handjob, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: A collection of Kinktober drabbles. It's just smut, y'all. Welcome to the party!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Nohara Rin, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Namikaze Minato/Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito/Nohara Rin, Uzumaki Kushina/Nohara Rin
Comments: 194
Kudos: 418





	1. Vulnerable (Pegging, Kakashi/Sakura)

**Author's Note:**

> I impulsively decided to participate in Kinktober, and I'm planning on (hopefully) posting a drabble each day! I make no claims about which pairings you'll see and I'll tag as I go, but I'm looking forward to exploring writing some new kinks. I hope you find them just as delicious as I do!
> 
> If you have any special requests, feel free to comment! I make no guarantees, but you never know if you might stir my creative pot. 
> 
> Day 1: Pegging (Kakashi/Sakura)  
> Day 2: Daddy Kink+Dirty Talk (Obito/Sakura)  
> Day 3: Dom/Sub (Team Minato)  
> Day 4: Somnophilia (Kakashi/Yamato)  
> Day 5: Thigh Riding (Sakura/Yamato)  
> Day 6: Edging (Kushina/Minato)  
> Day 7: Spanking (Rin/Obito + Rin/Minato + Rin/Kushina)  
> Day 8: Exhibitionism (Sakura/Ino)  
> Day 9: Creampie (Minato/Kakashi)  
> Day 10: Cock Warming (Minato/Obito)  
> Day 11: Aftercare (Kushina/Mikoto)  
> Day 12: Spit Kink (Obito/Kakashi)  
> Day 13: Breeding Kink+Tentacles (Rin/Sakura)  
> Day 14: Double Blowjob (Kakashi/Minato/Obito)  
> Day 15: Size Kink (Minato/Rin)

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this,” Kakashi says, looking uncharacteristically bashful as Sakura spreads his legs, green eyes glimmering with mirth.

“Hush,” she replies, her calloused fingertips drawing over the skin of his thighs and making him shiver. It’s a rare occasion that she can get Kakashi fully naked. If the mask comes off, something else usually stays on, and while she thinks it’s _really hot_ when he shoves his pants down just enough to fuck her, she likes seeing the full expanse of his beautiful scarred body. His vulnerability is obvious as he fidgets nervously underneath her gaze. 

Luckily, Sakura wants him vulnerable.

Kakashi shudders as she draws a dry thumb over his entrance, not pressing in yet, but coaxing the ring of muscle to welcome her touch. He’s done this same exact thing to women in his past, but he’s astounded by how fucking good it feels to be touched _there_ \- way better than he has any business feeling.

“That’s it, relax for me,” Sakura purrs before enveloping his half-hard cock with her hot mouth, and he groans sweet and low as she fiddles with something underneath him. The silky wet slide of slick fingers against his hole answers that question quickly enough.

His girlfriend is oh-so patient as she presses in, halting whenever she feels resistance and distracting him by sloppily swallowing his cock. Kakashi has a special love for messy blowjobs, and Sakura is always happy to fuel it by choking on his length, her hair disheveled and saliva dripping down her chin. She sneakily works her finger to the second knuckle as she teases the head of his cock, and he drinks up the way his nerve endings sing for her. 

But he _actually_ sings when she crooks her fingers up in a hard press. 

“F-Fuck, _oh_ ,” he gasps. Sakura, the cotton candy _demon,_ looks up at him with her lips around his cock and grins like she just won the lottery.

“That good?” she asks as if she already knows the answer, and his mouth works wordlessly as she strokes all the way down to her palm. He would moan if he could, but the sensation of her rubbing against his sweet spot with talented fingers steals his words. There’s a stretch, and a second finger joins as she swallows him to the root.

He’s grabbing the sheets, clutching at her hair, trying to find purchase in whatever he can because this is fucking unbelievable and he takes it back, Sakura is a _genius_. “Ahhh, oh, _nn_ , fucking, _f-fuck_ ,” he pants, his head thrown back against the bed. 

Meanwhile, Sakura is slowly grinding her hips into the bed, catastrophically wet as she explores her boyfriend’s heat. She’s done plenty of prostate exams in her career, but it’s always methodical, always coolly professional. Feeling Kakashi pulse around her, her fingers being sucked in, hearing the way his voice breaks at this new type of pleasure is driving her fucking _wild_. She can’t get enough of it.

A third finger slides in, and the pleasure roiling within him builds almost unbearably. “O-Oh,” he croaks, “I’m gonna die.”

Sakura cocks one eyebrow at him, lifting off his cock and giving him the perfect view of her shapely breasts capped by pretty pink nipples. “A good death, or a bad one?”

“G-Good,” he shudders as she fucks in with her fingers, his hips coming up and off Sakura’s obscenely soft high thread count sheets. “Really, really good.”

“You ready to take it, ‘Kashi?” Sakura runs her wet, open mouth down the side of his cock as she waits for his reply. 

To be frank, Kakashi is still nervous, but his girlfriend has already proven so many of his preconceived notions wrong. 

He nods.

Sakura immediately lifts herself from the bed, kneeling with her legs spread and reaching up to tie her messy hair back. Kakashi’s obsidian eyes burn into her as he soaks up her confident posture, the rippling of her abs, and the way her breasts arch with her arms above her head.

Grinning in a way that makes him think she’s ready to eat him alive, she slinks like a panther to snag a small-ish dildo, _a beginner size,_ she had said. The purple silicone slips easily through the O-ring of the very special panties she had purchased for this very occasion. Arousal swirls through his gut as he watches her drench the dildo in lube, looking alarmingly sexy and dangerous as she slicks up her cock. 

She tucks a throw pillow under him, angling his hips up before brushing the blunt head of the dildo against his entrance. Kakashi bites his bottom lip nervously at the pressure, and he barely has time to think before Sakura drapes over his chest, capturing his mouth. She kisses away his fears and nerves, the sense of familiarity draining his limbs of tension. When the rosette finally pulls away, his head is spinning.

The pressure against his slick hole is back, but this time, he’s ready. She hikes one of his legs over her shoulder, and something about the way she easily manhandles him into place turns him on even more.

“Remember, you can say slow and stop,” she soothes as she presses in. “Breathe.”

It’s different from Sakura’s fingers, but the stretch feels so good as she sinks in. It’s overwhelming, and once the head of the dildo passes through that ring of resistance, he slurs, “S-Slow.” 

“You’re doing so well, Kakashi,” she praises as she edges in, little by little, and he can feel his chest flush pink at her words, “taking my cock so well.” It feels so dirty and filthy and taboo, his girlfriend fucking him like this, and the thought along makes his ass throb around the silicone inside him. 

“S-Stop for a second,” he says, trying to catch his breath through the unfamiliar feeling of being filled. Sakura halts, green eyes surveying him for signs of distress before she reaches down to stroke his cock, her hand still slick with lube. His hips twitch at the pleasurable grip, taking his mind off the intrusion and giving him what he needs to relax. “Okay, keep going.”

Kakashi doesn’t even realize that the whole thing is inside him until he feels Sakura’s sharp hipbones pressed against him. He whines weakly underneath her, and she allows a husky laugh to slip from her lips. 

“So pretty, split open for me like this,” she purrs as she gently drags her nails down Kakashi’s abdominal muscles. He _is_ pretty like this, flushed in shades of pink and red, gasping at the slow, sweet drag of the dildo inside him. Sakura grinds in shallowly, her hand continuing to work his cock through the movement of her hips. 

“Ha, _ha_ , please, Sakura,” he moans, and he wants to meet her with his body but she’s pressing him, holding him down to the bed with _one hand_ and he _can’t move_. Kakashi is rarely ever overpowered, but she does it with such ease that it makes his dick throb. “ _Please_.”

“Please what?” Her voice is candy sweet, but her lips are curled up in a smirk and her hips snap in a way that makes the words in his throat jumble. She adores how wrecked he is for her.

The next thrust hits his prostate dead-on, and he thinks for the second time that he might die tonight. “J-Just like that, _ah_ , fuck me like that _!_ ”

Sakura doesn’t even appear to be exerting herself as she fucks in with quick, shallow strokes. Time passes in a pleasurable haze as she fills him up one second and leaves him wanting the next. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for ages,” she says easily as she takes him apart with her hands, her cock, the curve of her wicked lips. “Next time, I want to eat your ass before I fuck you with an even bigger cock.” She _knows_ that dirty talk is his weakness, and his groan is loud enough to make both of their chests vibrate with need. 

“Feels so good,” he moans, fisting the sheets. “I’m s-so close, Sakura.”

“I want you to come on my cock,” Sakura commands, and she is a goddess reigning over his body. 

As Kakashi’s vision goes white, Sakura watches hungrily as his ass pulses around her cock, cum spilling over his fist and across the hard planes of his chest. He jerks, nearly shouting as he rides out the waves of pleasure, and she eagerly strokes him through it until he starts shaking from overstimulation.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he rasps, wetting dry lips as she slips the dildo out. “Holy fuck.”

Sakura smirks. “ _I can’t believe you convinced me to do this,_ ” she teases playfully, and he reaches up with what little strength he has in his boneless body to swat at her. 

“Shut up,” he gripes half-heartedly. 

She tosses the dildo aside before shimmying up his chest to press her forehead against his. 

“So, did you like it? Want to do it again sometime?”

Kakashi’s eyes darken and he answers with his lips.


	2. Daddy, Please (Daddy kink+dirty talk, Obito/Sakura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has a fantasy that she's managed to keep under wraps from her boyfriend Obito, but it all comes spilling out in the heat of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is very loosely based on multicream's roommates AU where Obito survives the war and lives with Sakura basically under house arrest. I loved writing this and it might be one of my new favorite pairings. Also, shoutout to myadamantiumheart for suggesting ObiSaku! I would have never thought of it on my own and I am grateful. :)
> 
> Day 2: Daddy kink+dirty talk (Obito/Sakura)
> 
> Also with a hint of praise kink, size kink, and strength kink.

“I’m home,” Sakura announces as she throws open the door to her apartment, kicking her sandals off at the entrance. She fully expects to find Obito on the couch, participating in his favorite activity of flipping through the plethora of books he managed to drag into her place, but he’s nowhere to be found. The rosette shrugs as she shuffles into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water.

It had been a long day full of surgeries and incompetent interns, and she is bone tired. The business of making decisions all day long is taxing and she chugs the water more out of obligation than thirst. The silence in the apartment is doing wonders to clear her chaotic mind, but as she breaks through the fog in her head, she finds it in her to wonder where Obito has gotten off to.

Sakura snags a granola bar and heads toward her bedroom, padding down the hallway, but she doesn’t even have time to take the first bite before she hits the wall. 

“Hi, baby,” Obito’s rasps into her ear, his solid and muscular body pressing her into the wall. His hard cock rests against her lower back, and the familiar masculine scent of him engulfs her, taking the momentary panic of being pinned and replacing it with sudden arousal. She loves the way he towers over her, encompasses her with his broad shoulders and tanned skin. 

“Fuck, you scared me,” she laughs, tempting him by grinding back against his cock, still covered in a pair of sweatpants loosely hanging on the sharp angles of his hips. “Did you miss me that much?” She turns her head just enough to see the lopsided grin that she fell in love with.

It’s unfair how much he makes her melt.

“Always,” he says easily, his fingers working to undo the top of her dress and allow his lips access to colors he had painted on her skin the night prior. “House arrest gives me plenty of time to think about everything I want to do to you.” 

She smiles coyly at him. “And what might you want to do to me?”

Obito sighs dramatically as he runs a fingertip along the length of her spine, the sensation making her shiver pleasantly. “It’ll be easier just to show you.”

“Eep!” she squeaks as he spins her around and easily scoops her into his arms. It really goes against Sakura’s nature to be okay with being manhandled like this, but the way Obito physically overpowers her does pleasant things to her brain, makes her feel taken care of when all she seems to do is take care of others. 

It’s not like Obito doesn’t recognize her strength - in fact, her strength is one of the reasons they had been saddled together in the first place. Their relationship had budded because Obito had confessed that he couldn’t stop thinking about the way her chakra had felt inside him during the war, how it made him feel connected to her in a way that he hadn’t felt connected to anyone in years, how it impressed him that some scrap of a girl could pour enough sheer power into him to carry them between dimensions. They worked well as a _team_ , so why not like this?

The thought alone drives Sakura to kiss him greedily. Obito hums pleasantly as he tastes her mouth, his slick tongue sliding against hers in a way that only amplifies her arousal. Her back hits the bed in a controlled fall, and she’s not quite sure how he gets her clothes off with all of the touching and licking and biting that he’s doing, but somehow, she’s naked underneath him.

Obito’s dark eyes hungrily drink in the curves of her body before he flips to her hands and knees, and goddammit, she can feel threads of wetness dripping between her thighs just from the warmth of his palms handling her like she weighs nothing at all. His hand presses down between her shoulder blades and the slide of soft sheets against her nipples draws them tight, leaves them aching. She knows how much he loves this, the way her back arches with her ass in the air.

The head of Obito’s cock parts her folds, opens her up, and the sweet slide of him nearly dismantles her. 

“F-Fuck,” she groans, low and guttural in her throat as she takes every thick inch of him. Sakura loves Obito, loves it when he fucks her, but her favorite part is the initial stretch. He fucks her like he wants her to know that she’s _his_. 

Her pussy clenches at the thought, and it pulls a moan out of Obito. 

“You’re so fucking tight and wet, baby,” he says hoarsely, drawing his hips back before fucking into her. “Been thinking about this all day. How pretty you look all spread open for me.” His pace is slow, _too fucking slow,_ like he has all the time in the world to murmur filthy words and take her to pieces. She loves this, but she needs it rough, wants to feel the snap of his skin against hers as he leaves her riding the line of pain and pleasure.

He grinds into her, and she can’t help but whine. “P-Please, ‘Bito, I w-want,” and her sentence is broken by a hard thrust that leaves her reeling, her fingers clutching at the sheets for purchase.

“Want what?” Obito purrs with a grin, suddenly adopting a punishing pace that has her gasping for more. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear that.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she hisses, punctuated by the slaps of his hips against her ass, “oh fuck, Daddy, _please_!” 

Sakura only realizes after the fact that the word has left her lips, this _thing_ that she’s kept buried and locked down, only revealing itself on the nights when she hides in the bathroom to rub sloppy circles on her clit, gasping it into her knuckles as she comes. 

Obito stutters to a halt behind her, and her entire body feels like it is flushing cherry red with mortification. 

“I-I’m sorry,” she stammers, rosy cheeks buried in the sheets to hide her shame. She can’t bear to look up at him and see the horror, or the rejection, or--

“Baby, look at me,” Obito coaxes softly. He’s still inside her, but all she can feel is his thumbs tenderly stroking over her hips.

She’s tempted to peek through her fingers like a child afraid to look at something potentially scary, but she summons her courage and turns over her shoulder. 

Her boyfriend’s look expresses no disappointment. In fact, he appears to be barely hanging on to a thread of control.

“Do you like that? You want to call me Daddy, baby?” 

Sakura digs her teeth into her bottom lip. It’s nervewracking to admit, but Obito fell in love with her because of her bravery, and so she screws up her courage and says yes.

That lopsided grin turns positively wicked. “You’re so good for me, asking so nicely for what you want. Daddy’s gonna take care of you, baby girl.” He shifts and she’s reminded of that hard, pulsing cock inside her, and she wants nothing more than to be wrecked by him. “You want me to fuck you hard, just like that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she says in an innocent tone that makes Obito’s cock _throb_ inside her.

Obito returns to his earlier pace, but it feels even better this time. He reaches around to draw slick fingers over her clit, and her knees nearly buckle at the pleasure. She keens as he drives into her, stroking her into madness. 

“Daddy’s gonna make you come on his cock over and over again until you soak the sheets.” The thought alone makes Sakura moan. “You like that idea, baby? You got so wet just _thinking_ about it. I’ll fill you up just to watch you drip, make you slosh with me.” 

He’s driving her fucking crazy, and she wants it. “Y-Yes, _Daddy,_ please,” she begs mindlessly. Something about being fucked from behind unhinges her, makes her filter disappear. “I want you to r-ruin my pussy. It’s y-yours, all yours!” 

“ _Fuck,_ baby,” Obito growls, shuddering at her words, “you better come on Daddy’s cock _right fucking now._ Daddy wants to feel that pretty pussy come.”

“Ah, _ah_ , uhn, _fuck,_ please may I come, Daddy?” she slurs, and her head lolling as his fingers work her clit _just right_. 

Obito folds over her body, that rock-solid masculine body encompassing her. “Come for me, baby girl,” he commands before sinking his teeth into the curve of her shoulder.

She comes in technicolor, thighs shaking and fingers clenching as she writhes under him. He never stops fucking her through it, and she thinks she might die as he prolongs her orgasm with every thrust of his perfect cock. 

It goes from excellent to _too much_ in a moment and Sakura tries to squeeze her thighs together for relief, but he easily parts her legs back open with his large hands. 

“Too much,” she hisses, and while he doesn’t stop, he slows down. 

“I made a promise to you, baby,” Obito says with a smirk that refuels her arousal, flipping her onto her back and pressing her legs up onto his gorgeous broad shoulders. “I’m not stopping until you soak the sheets.”

“I’ve made a monster out of you, Daddy,” she groans half-heartedly, but it turns into a moan as he presses back into her again.

Obito purrs like a satisfied lion. 

“We’re just getting started, baby girl.”


	3. Plaything (Dom/Sub, Team Minato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato clicks his tongue. “So greedy,” he purrs as he works Kakashi with oil-slick digits, crooking them just to watch the silver-haired man’s legs jerk. “You’re going to be a useful boy, aren’t you? I want to keep you stretched and open all day, ready for us to use you. You like that, don’t you, darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is filthy, yo. Kakashi, Minato, Obito, and Rin are in a big polyamorous foursome. I picture this as a modern AU, but I don't necessarily specify one way or the other. 
> 
> A special thanks to katydid001 for shibari help, and the usual filth crew for advising me. Love you all! 
> 
> Day 3: Dom/Sub (Team Minato)
> 
>  **READ THESE TAGS FIRST BEFORE CONTINUING:**  
>  This chapter includes bondage, butt plugs, gags, praise kink, objectification, oral sex, vaginal sex, anal sex, subspace.
> 
> The short version: Kakashi gets tied up and fucked mercilessly by all of his lovers. He enjoys it. His partners know his limits, the scene has been negotiated beforehand, and Kakashi enthusiastically consents. He is never left alone in bondage, and always has a safe word/signal. He will receive a metric fuckton of aftercare following this. Always research thoroughly before attempting BDSM at home. :)

The sound of the door opening makes Kakashi jump.

He isn’t sure how long he’s been here since Minato had manhandled him into the living room, but he knows he’s had plenty of time to think back to the way Minato had stripped him naked, pulling his arms behind his back and weaving rope in an intricate pattern. The jute is biting into his arms, arching his chest out just enough that he’s aware of the discomfort. His nipples ache from where Minato couldn’t help himself, pinching and biting the sensitive nubs just to watch him squirm. 

_“I wish you could see yourself, Kakashi,” Minato says as he shoves Kakashi to the floor, putting the younger man on his front. His knees ache on the hardwood, but there’s the familiar wet sound of Minato slicking something, and he feels searching fingertips at his entrance. “You look so pretty, wrapped up like a present for us. And that’s what you’ll be, won’t you?”_

_“Please,” Kakashi whines, wanting to push back against those fingers, to make them sink in._

_Minato clicks his tongue. “So greedy,” he purrs as he works Kakashi with oil-slick digits, crooking them just to watch the silver-haired man’s legs jerk. “You’re going to be a useful boy, aren’t you? I want to keep you stretched and open all day, ready for us to use you. You like that, don’t you, darling?”_

_He_ does. _He wants to be so good for his lovers, to ease their stress with his body. He wants to be their good boy._

_“Yes,” he croaks, and Minato’s fingers leave him at the admission. He’s only empty for the span of a breath before he feels the blunt press of silicone against his hole, answering his burning question of the source of the earlier slicking sound. The stretch is delicious as Minato works the plug into his ass, and he keens as it bumps against his prostrate, the thickest part finally settling inside him._

_“I’m almost sad to do this when you make such lovely sounds,” Minato says as he lifts Kakashi up to his knees, procuring a ball gag. The plug shifts pleasurably inside him at the movement, and he moans sweetly at the ripple of sensation. “Open up for me.” Kakashi is nothing if not obedient, parting his mouth without question. His lips stretch beautifully around the silicone ball, and Minato winds silk around his head to secure the gag._

_Minato leans back to survey his handiwork. “Nod for me if that feels okay.”_

_Kakashi nods eagerly, loving the way that Minato’s eyes darken at the sight of the younger man bound and helpless for him._

_“Such a perfect boy, Kakashi.” The blonde slips something rubbery into his palm, and he instinctively squeezes it. It makes a familiar squeaking sound, and he laughs in the back of his throat at the dog toy Minato had given him. “You’ll squeeze this two times for yellow, and three for red. Show me.”_

_Kakashi does as he’s told, squeezing the toy three times. Minato’s sunshine smile is radiant, and he feels himself glowing under the look of praise. The final touch is a silk blindfold drawn over his eyes, and he really does feel like he’s wrapped up like a present now. His whole body feels alight with sensation, and he’s sure that his cock is painfully hard._

_“One final thing, Kakashi.” Minato wraps himself around Kakashi, his thumb stroking over the wetness dribbling from the head of the younger man’s cock as he sucks an earlobe between his lips. “I am the only one who can give you permission to come.”_

The creaking of the floorboards alerts him to someone’s approach, a muted gasp sounding a thousand times louder in the room than usual. 

He jolts when the plug starts _vibrating._

“Fuck,” he tries to say around the gag, but it comes out garbled. He moans low in his throat, his hips grinding into the air and seeking friction, but there’s nothing to rub against. His cock is thick and heavy on his abdomen, and the footsteps are moving away from him now. _Touch me, touchmetouchme,_ the words slur in his brain as he hears the sound of coffee beans being ground in the kitchen. Kakashi can’t believe that someone would come home and just leave him there, wanting and aching. 

Suddenly, the vibrations stop and he doesn’t know if he’s relieved or upset. He whines regardless.

Delicate fingers brush across his cheek. 

“Will you be good for me?” the sweet voice of Rin washes over him like spring rain, and he nods eagerly. He catches the scent of her arousal, as her fingers hook into the knot at the back of the gag. Saliva has been dripping down his chin, and as the ball leaves his mouth, it cascades down. He’s sure that he looks sloppy, but Rin lifts him by the jaw, brushing her thumb tenderly over his plush bottom lip. 

He can’t see, but he can smell Rin’s pussy, can feel the breeze from her lifting her skirt to allow him access to the space between her legs. If Kakashi hadn’t already been salivating, he would be now. His tongue parts the seam of her folds, already soaking wet, and he feels a sense of pride that the sight of him has turned her on this much. Rin’s soft sighs of pleasure are the best reward he could ask for, but the low groan as he buries his tongue in her cunt immediately challenges that. 

The vibrations kick back on, and he thinks he’s going to die. 

Kakashi doesn’t know how much time passes, doesn’t know anything but the taste of Rin, the pulsations of the plug inside him. Her moans are rising in pitch, and her hand is fisted in his choppy silver hair, her hips grinding against him to meet his tongue. 

When he sucks her clit between his lips, she keens for him, nearly sobbing, “Fuck, _fuck,_ oh, so close, _yes--_ ”

He’s thrilled when her soft thighs clench around his face as she trembles and shudders through her orgasm. Kakashi doesn’t stop working her with his mouth until she quite literally drags him away by the hair. Much to his chagrin, the vibrations quit immediately. He moans at both the loss of Rin and the pleasure from the plug. 

The silver-haired man only has a moment of freedom before the ball gag is back in his mouth, and Rin presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. He hears her settle back on the couch, and the flipping of paper as she opens a book.

It’s even harder now that someone is in the room with him. Rin’s juices have soaked his face, and the smell of her is burned into his nostrils. He wants to lick his lips, savor the taste, but his tongue presses uselessly against the silicone in his mouth. 

The plug flickers back to life again, at a higher setting, and he can’t help but shudder and moan. A shameless part of him wants to be loud, wants Rin’s attention so she’ll just _touch_ him, but the consistent sound of pages turning tells him that she’s not even _looking_ at him. It makes Kakashi feel like her plaything, and now she’s reading a fucking book like he isn’t there pulsing around the plug, slowly being driven mad. 

The vibrations click up another notch, and he’s increasingly worried that he’s in danger of coming, and he _knows_ it will end in a punishment that he very much does not want. He strains against his bindings, struggling to find his composure when he hears the front door open for the second time. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Obito asks knowingly, and if Kakashi wasn’t so fucking helpless, he would reply with some biting remark. But Minato ensured that Kakashi would remain docile, and Obito is obviously pleased as he watches Kakashi hump the air.

The vibrations turn off, and he nearly sobs with relief.

“Minato left us a present,” Rin says nonchalantly, sounding utterly unaffected by Kakashi’s presence. “He uses his mouth well enough.”

“Such a pretty gift for us,” Obito murmurs in agreement, his hand reaching down to brush the base of the plug. “And look, he’s already spread open and ready.” 

A zing of arousal runs through his body, and he’s sure that his cheeks are on fire from the way his lovers are discussing him like an object. But Obito has already started slowly removing the plug. 

“Bear down, sweetheart,” Obito says, and he does as asked. He whines as he’s stretched by the thickest part of the plug, his nerve endings still hypersensitive to every little motion, and he can hear the way Obito’s breathing quickens as the last of the plug leaves his clenching hole.

A few sounds happen in rapid succession: a zipper, Kakashi’s shoulders making a soft thud into the floor, lube being slicked over Obito’s cock. He moans behind the gag in anticipation, drool cascading over his chin and onto the hardwood. The head of Obito’s length presses against his hole, and he’s almost embarrassed by how Obito slides in with no resistance. 

“Fuck, Minato left him nice and stretched, Rin,” Obito groans as he fucks in slowly.

Rin hums in agreement, flipping to another page in her book. “How was work today?” she asks easily.

“Stressful,” Obito replies, his breath hitching as sinks to the hilt. “Working for my uncle is bullshit.” Reminding himself of his own frustrations prompts Obito to immediately pick a brutal pace.

“Fugaku means well,” she attempts to appease him, and Kakashi can’t believe they’re just talking about their fucking day while Obito rails him, his toes curling with every thrust.

Obito snorts, his fingers digging into Kakashi’s sides with a particularly cruel snap of the hips. “He’s an asshole, Rin, and you know it.”

She laughs lightly. “Focus on fucking our toy, Obito. He’s hungry for it. Look at him.” 

Kakashi is hard, so hard that he can’t even think straight. Every sound is caught in the back of his throat, and he licks at the ball gag to keep himself sane as Obito drags his cock along his prostate with punishing thrusts. His thighs shake from the strain of holding his ass up, and in a momentary lapse, the dog toy falls from his hand.

There’s a flurry of motion as someone scrambles for it, pressing it into his hand.

Obito’s concerned voice breaks through the haze. “You okay? Tell me where you’re at.” 

Kakashi blinks hard behind the blindfold, collecting his thoughts. He squeezes the toy once, and he nods his head rapidly, struggling to keep it from lolling because he feels so empty without Obito’s cock, he wants it back, he’s sorry for the mistake, _please don’t stop._

“Good, good boy,” Obito soothes before he fucks back in and Kakashi cries out in relief. He tries to push back toward the older boy slotting into him, but Obito holds him steady, controls the pace. 

Obito doesn’t last much longer before spilling wetly inside him, and Kakashi loves the way he can feel Obito pulsing inside his ass. The sensation makes him feel like he’s floating, and he’s never felt better than he does with Obito sighing in satisfaction. 

He whines as Obito pulls out, mourns the loss of the older boy’s cock, but warm palms spread his cheeks open, presumably to observe his twitching hole. Obito groans with satisfaction at the sight before Kakashi feels the familiar press of the plug. “Gotta keep you stuffed for Sensei,” he murmurs, and the thought makes him shiver. 

A delicate finger running from the base to the tip of his cock makes him straight-up shudder. 

“He’s so hard, ‘Bito,” Rin says, mischief evident in her voice. Obito’s chest is against his back, and he’s totally blindsided by Rin’s sudden appearance.

The liquid vice of her cunt sinking onto his cock makes him shout behind the gag. 

“Fuck, you look _so good,_ Rin,” Obito breathes against Kakashi’s ear, and he can feel Obito’s strong arms boxing him in, his hands presumably guiding Rin’s hips. She’s so hot and wet and slick that he can’t help but buck his hips up, even with his limited mobility. Obito’s voice dips low, thick with reprimand. “Ah-ah, Kakashi, stay still and be good for us. Let Rin ride you.” 

His battle to stay still becomes infinitely more difficult when the plug starts vibrating again. He’s sobbing now, tears wetting the blindfold as he fights to keep himself from moving, tries so hard to _be good_ for them when all he wants is to give in to the knot of arousal building low in his navel. She fucks herself on him with Obito’s help, and he feels weightless between them, time passing in a sea of pleasure.

Something changes and Obito’s hand is moving differently. He must be doing something to Rin, probably rubbing her clit based on the way her thighs jerk and clench around him. Kakashi can envision it now, the way Rin flushes pink and her breasts heave while she sinks on his cock, the prettiest picture imaginable. He breathes deeply through his nose to prevent himself from coming when Rin goes wild above him. 

Kakashi is only vaguely aware of his surroundings, his body trembling as Rin’s pussy pulses around him with her release. His panting sounds loud in his ears, louder than the sound of the front door opening _again._

Rin dismounts with Obito’s help just as the vibrations turn off, and Minato’s voice fills the room in the purr of a satisfied predator. 

“That was beautiful, Rin.” 

There is kissing happening above him, and he wonders which of his lovers are enjoying each other. He doesn’t have to think long before a wet mouth engulfs his cock, a tongue lapping at Rin’s juices dripping down his length. He’s thoroughly cleaned up by that wicked mouth, and he knows who it is the moment a gentle kiss is placed to the swollen head of his cock. 

“All cleaned up for you, Sensei,” Rin says, satisfaction evident in her tone.

He can hear Minato pulling away from Obito to greet Rin with a kiss. “Has he been good for both of you?”

“Very good,” Obito and Rin chorus darkly. 

Minato reaches down to tip Kakashi’s chin up. “Can you take more, Kakashi?”

He nods almost frantically in response. He’s been waiting for this moment since Minato tied him up, an opportunity to please the man who came up with this _totally crazy_ idea. Fingers slip into the knot at the back of his head, untying the ball gag for the second time. Kakashi’s jaw aches a little from being propped open for so long, and he clicks his teeth together experimentally to relieve the stiffness. 

A firm hand between his shoulder blades presses him forward and into a warm lap, and Minato’s hand is working the plug out of him as Obito runs the head of his cock over Kakashi’s slick lower lip. 

“Obito,” Minato reprimands as he spreads Kakashi open, “you left my fuckhole so _sloppy._ ” The crude words from their sunshine boyfriend pull a loud moan from Kakashi, and Obito takes the opportunity to sink his length into the silver-haired man’s mouth.

“Sorry, Sensei. His ass was just so _tight._ But now he’s wet and loose enough to take you.” Rin, Obito, and Minato all make a sound of approval. Minato’s cock is _huge,_ and everyone intimately knows the way it feels to be stretched to their limits by it. 

Obito threads his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, lazily fucking the younger man’s mouth as Minato’s ridiculously thick cock presses in oh-so-slowly, the glide eased by both lube and Obito’s cum still inside him. The wet sound of Rin’s fingers in her cunt beside them is the cherry on top, because they’re all watching him, using him, and he’s being so good for them, the people he loves, and they can have him like this always as long as he’s useful for them.

“Such a good boy, Kakashi,” Minato croons, and the slow sweet drag of his cock over Kakashi’s prostrate makes him cry out around Obito’s cock. “You’ve been such a perfect toy for us, holding back from coming to please us.”

For Kakashi, there is nothing but this - this room, the hands on him, the sounds of pleasure, the thick scent of arousal blanketing him. He’s helpless to do anything but ride the waves as he’s filled from both ends, floating between his lovers. 

“Are you ready to come for us, sweet boy? Are you going to show us how much cum you made for us?” Minato’s voice is hoarse, cracking a little as he picks up the pace, and Kakashi knows that he is close. 

The permission flips a switch in his brain and body, and the words of praise from Obito and Rin that follow send him spiraling into an orgasm that makes his vision go completely white. He writhes uncontrollably in the space between two masculine bodies, his limbs tingling pleasurably, and he’s spilling onto the floor beneath him. It’s a full-body experience, and he’s only vaguely aware of streaks of cum gracing his lips, Minato spending inside his ass.

All three of them have him fully untied before he fully comes down, the light blinding him briefly as the strip of fabric over his eyes comes off. The dog toy has to be pried from his grip, and his blissful, boneless body is pulled into Minato’s lap, his back leaning against the muscular chest that he adores. 

His breathing returns to normal as he’s handled with exceptional tenderness. Rin is holding his hand, pressing her soft lips to the back of his knuckles while Obito runs open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Minato holds him, steady and soothing, an ever-present fixture in his life.

“Holy shit,” Kakashi finally breathes, and the pile bursts into laughter.

“Was it good for you?” Obito asks, and Kakashi is so soft for the way that cares, but of course, he can’t hold back on sarcasm. 

“Did the catastrophically long orgasm not convince you?”

Rin smiles prettily, tucking her hair behind her ear as she laughs. “I clocked it at around 30 seconds. You should see the mess you left on the floor, too. It’s impressive.” 

“I’d have you clean it up, but you’ve done more than enough for us today, Kakashi,” Minato says, his voice rumbling against Kakashi’s back. 

A spike of arousal rushes through the younger man at the thought of bending down and _cleaning up_ with his tongue, and he groans against his will. “You’re going to _kill_ me, Minato.” 

“Nah,” Minato says easily, “we’ll take care of it, and take care of you. How does a bath sound?”

“Maybe a glass of water, too. I’m parched.”

There’s a flurry of motion as his three lovers divide and conquer his aftercare, and he leans back against Minato, who turns his head to kiss him softly. Kakashi runs his own fingers over the divots left from the rope and smiles to himself. 

Life couldn’t be any better than this.


	4. Exhaustion (Somnophilia, Kakashi/Yamato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Weirder than the time you wanted to dress up as a maid and be tickled with a feather duster until you cried?” Tenzo asks. “Though to be fair, that was particularly fun for me.” 
> 
> “Ugh, fine,” Kakashi groans. “I got myself off thinking about fucking you while you were sleeping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Somnophilia (Kakashi/Yamato)
> 
> Somnophilia can squick people out from a consent standpoint, but this contains consensual somnophilia (sex with a sleeping person), blowjobs, anal sex, and a little dose of masturbation. If it's not your thing, it's all good - just know that I warned you. :)
> 
> I dedicate this one to ASchwartz33, who deserves a dose of her OTP for writing so many lovely kinky poly pirate ninjas! 
> 
> P.S.: It's after midnight and I haven't proofed this at all, so I'll fix any weird errors later! LIVIN' ON THE EDGE

Kakashi has trouble sleeping. 

It’s not a problem unique to him - most shinobi have their fair share of trauma, but Kakashi has it in spades. He manages to catch a few hours here and there, but he’s been even more on edge than usual lately, and he just can’t fucking turn his brain off and _relax._

The warm body beside him shifts, and he feels a strong arm wraps snuggly around his waist.

While Kakashi struggles to sleep, Tenzo is the _king_ of sleep. He’s chronically overworked, and Kakashi has caught him sleeping standing up more than once. But more than that, Tenzo is just… steady. He never seems to be affected by his kills, by missions, by his duties, and he’s utterly unflappable when it comes to dealing with Kakashi’s bullshit. The younger man is unwavering in his affection for Kakashi, even on the days when weaker men would run screaming from the sour moods and closed walls. 

Kakashi thinks this is why they’re perfect for each other. 

“ _Hnnn, Tsunade-sama, no,_ ” Tenzo mumbles against Kakashi’s shoulder, and the older man raises an eyebrow. “ _No more desks, please._ ”

He snorts a laugh in response. The last thing Tenzo had done before bed was craft _another_ desk for the Godaime after she had smashed her most recent one to bits. After a long day, he had stumbled into the bedroom, and simply flopped down on the bed and conked out. Kakashi thought it was particularly endearing.

The hand resting on his hip suddenly clutches at his skin, and Kakashi feels a sudden and unanticipated arousal curl in his stomach. He exhales shakily, looking over at Tenzo, but the other man is still asleep. Kakashi tries to shake the feeling, especially since he knows from the position of the moon that he has nearly five hours before Tenzo will wake. He thinks about touching himself but decides against it.

A glimpse of Tenzo’s bare torso, however, does nothing to douse the fire stirring within him. _Gods,_ his boyfriend is so attractive, and Kakashi loves the way Tenzo is so much _bigger_ than him, the way he can have this body of rippling muscle and tend to a garden delicately with his strong hands is utterly perfect. 

Subconsciously, Kakashi’s hand is drifting down to the waistband of Tenzo’s sleeping pants, and he only becomes aware of it when the resistance of the elastic pulls back against his fingers. He nearly lets them slap back against Tenzo’s skin in horror.

Kakashi can picture it in his head, now. Tugging those sweatpants down and filling his mouth with Tenzo’s cock, and the older man knows with the utmost certainty that he wouldn’t wake because his kohai sleeps like the fucking dead. He wouldn’t have to wait five hours - he could have him _now,_ he could feel Tenzo’s release spilling down his throat.

The copy-nin palms his cock through his own pants and finds that he’s feeling less and less inclined to avoid masturbating beside his sleeping boyfriend. He wets his palm before weaving his own arm underneath the dead weight of his boyfriend’s, and his eyes lock onto Tenzo’s sharp jawline, the relaxation evident in the younger man’s face. 

Hand gripping his cock, Kakashi wonders what it would be like to have Tenzo’s pliant body under him, what it would be like to suck him until he’s hard, slide that thick cock inside him and ride Tenzo in a filthy grind they both come. He wonders if Tenzo would wake up relaxed and satisfied, if he would have dreamed about Kakashi during the act. 

Kakashi’s hand twists over the head of his own cock rapidly, and even though Tenzo’s arm is still weighing down over his jerking body, the other man does not wake. The thought sends Kakashi over the edge, and he bites off a groan as he spills into his pants. 

Tenzo’s hand locks down over Kakashi’s body, and for one terrifying moment, he thinks that his boyfriend is awake. He realizes quickly that the strangely possessive gesture is one that Tenzo has made unconsciously, but his terror is replaced by something even more urgent. 

Tenzo has effectively pinned Kakashi’s arm down his pants. He makes a move to shake the younger man off, but he won’t budge.

_Fuck._

\---

When Tenzo wakes from a lovely slumber, he immediately notices that Kakashi is stiff as a board. He blinks in surprise, his arm loosening where it had been tightly wrapped around Kakashi’s waist, and the older man immediately leaps from the bed in a flurry of motion.

“Is everything okay?” Tenzo asks, his voice slurred thick with sleep. 

“It’s fine,” Kakashi replies, darting off to the bathroom. 

Tenzo blinks deliberately, working through the fog of his waking brain before catching a hint of a familiar scent lingering in the room. The gears of his brain turn before clicking into place.

He trots after Kakashi, curious to confirm his suspicions, and he’s met with the sight of Kakashi washing something white off his hands. 

“Kakashi--” Tenzo starts, but Kakashi flings a washrag at him before he can finish.

“Out!” the older man shouts, but Tenzo stands his ground.

“Are you embarrassed?” the answering flush and look of mortification on Kakashi’s cheeks answers his question. “You know I don’t care if you jerk off next to me, Kakashi. I was way too tired to have sex last night, anyway.” 

Tenzo’s statement only seems to make Kakashi flush redder. He’s hit on something that’s on Kakashi’s mind, and he keeps prying.

“Remember what we talked about? No more bottling things up inside until you get so irritable and angry that we demolish Training Ground 3 again.” Tenzo walks up behind his shirtless lover, placing his soothing hands on Kakashi’s shoulders, and running his fingertips down the older man’s back in a gesture that makes him shiver. “You know I won’t judge you.”

Kakashi bites his bottom lip nervously, and Tenzo thinks it’s cute when the fabled Copy Ninja demonstrates uncharacteristic shyness. “It’s really weird, Tenzo.”

“Weirder than the time you wanted to dress up as a maid and be tickled with a feather duster until you cried?” Tenzo asks. “Though to be fair, that was particularly fun for me.” 

“Ugh, fine,” Kakashi groans. “I got myself off thinking about fucking you while you were sleeping.”

Tenzo mulls this over, not allowing surprise to show on his face. He offers a thoughtful hum as his hands slide down Kakashi’s sides. “I wonder how that would work. I don’t know how a body would take preparation while sleeping.”

“Not like that,” Kakashi huffs. “Like, getting you hard and riding you.”

A zing of arousal rips through him, and his fingers dig into Kakashi’s hips at the thought. He has to admit that the image appeals to him, the thought of Kakashi so hopelessly turned on by the thought of Tenzo’s dick inside him, and unwilling or unable to wait until his boyfriend wakes up to him. 

He likes that thought, indeed.

“Good thoughts?” the copy nin asks nervously.

“Yes,” Tenzo growls, drawing Kakashi back against his growing erection. “So, what do you want? To touch me? Suck me? Ride me?”

Kakashi’s eyes go hazy and half-lidded at the line of questioning as he nods. “Yes, _please._ ”

“Then you can have me,” Tenzo tells him. “I know you have trouble sleeping and I come home tired all the time. If you want me, you can have me. Just not after like… a fight, or something like that. If we go to bed happy, my body is yours. I trust you.”

Dropping to his knees in front of Tenzo, Kakashi’s obsidian eyes devour him as he tugs the sweatpants off of the younger man’s waist to demonstrate exactly _how much_ he appreciates his boyfriend. 

\---

A week later, Kakashi is nearly vibrating with excitement.

“These new ANBU trainees are going to be the _death_ of me,” he had exclaimed, sinking into the couch in exhaustion. Kakashi offered him a cup of chamomile tea, which he gratefully accepted. They had stayed up for about a half-hour sharing stories about the day before Tenzo gave him a goodnight kiss and shuffled off to bed.

It takes all of Kakashi’s shinobi-trained patience to wait to enter the bedroom. He wants to ensure that Tenzo is fully asleep, that he’ll be perfectly pliant for what Kakashi wants to do to him. In the meantime, he bends over on the couch to leisurely tease himself, stretching his hole with lubed up fingers and biting back moans to avoid waking his sleeping boyfriend.

When enough time has passed, Kakashi stealthily sneaks into their bedroom, his excitement and nerves at an all-time high at the sight of his boyfriend. The summer night is warmer than usual and Tenzo tends to sleep hot, so he had chosen to crawl into bed in only his underwear. The younger man is on his back, and the expanse of skin feels like an invitation.

Kakashi very gently settles on the bed and gingerly draws Tenzo’s boxers down his muscular thighs. The sight of Tenzo’s cock, even soft, prompts Kakashi to lick his lips hungrily. 

He takes a deep breath, steels himself, and takes his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth.

 _It’s different,_ Kakashi quickly realizes, _not a bad different._ He doesn’t get the usual response of a hand in his hair or a drawn-out moan, but what he does get is the taste and the feel of Tenzo’s body. It’s no secret that Kakashi practically worships the muscular man’s body - he’s spent countless hours exploring it with his hands, lips, teeth, and tongue. He gets to take his time admiring Tenzo as he rests peacefully and blissfully unaware. 

It doesn’t take long before Tenzo’s cock comes to attention, thickening in Kakashi’s mouth, and he fights back the impulse to groan around the girth of it. Another very lovely facet of Tenzo’s body is his tremendously large dick, catering to the size queen that Kakashi unashamedly is. He loves the feel of that thick cock splitting him open more than anything, and it motivates him to keep sucking, to get Tenzo ready to be ridden. 

Kakashi knows it’s time when his jaw begins to ache, and he straddles Tenzo gently, ensuring that his moments are slow as to not shock the younger man out of sleep. It feels so dirty and depraved as he spreads lube over his lover’s cock, pressing the head against his stretched entrance.

Tenzo stirs as Kakashi begins sinking down on his cock, and for one stomach-dropping moment, Kakashi thinks that Tenzo has awoken. But as his boyfriend’s huge dick slots inside of him, he realizes that Tenzo’s body is reacting to the pleasurable stimuli in his sleep.

It feels so much better than he expected. Kakashi is basically _using his lover as a sex doll_ (with his permission), and it’s so deliciously dirty feeling the pulsing heat of Tenzo inside him with every lowering of his hips. He fights the sounds that attempt to escape his lips, biting the back of his hand to hold back from whining as Tenzo’s cock drags _just right_ against his sweet spot. When he wraps his hand around his own cock hanging hot and heavy between his legs, Kakashi nearly sees stars.

Of all things, it’s the sight of Tenzo’s mouth curled up in a relaxed smile that sends Kakashi over the edge. He spills onto his own abdomen silently, shuddering as Tenzo unexpectedly fills him with his own release. 

When Kakashi comes down, he gently lifts himself off Tenzo’s cock. He makes a quick jaunt to the restroom to snag a wet washcloth, returning to wipe Tenzo down. After his boyfriend is cleaned up, Kakashi drags the younger man’s boxers back up and slides into bed. He nearly purrs with satisfaction as he nuzzles against a broad shoulder, his body thrumming with the pleasant aftermath of making his fantasy come true.

Kakashi falls asleep within minutes.

\---

Tenzo, when he finally wakes, feels unusually boneless. He normally wakes up relaxed after a night of good sleep, but this kind of full-body calm is entirely new. 

His attention is drawn to the slow, rhythmic puffing of breath against his collarbone, and peers down at a head of silver hair. He isn’t one-hundred percent certain, but he would hazard a guess that Kakashi had gone through with what they had spoken about earlier in the week. Tenzo would easily admit that the concept was incredibly hot, but he would think about it later when he didn’t have an armful of sleepy boyfriend. 

Tenzo presses a kiss to Kakashi’s head and holds him close until he wakes.


	5. Overwhelming (Thigh Riding, Sakura/Yamato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He braces himself for a fist to the face, but when he finally gathers the courage to look up, Sakura simply smirks.
> 
> “Taichou,” Sakura says with faux innocence, “this is exactly what I’m talking about.” She palms his length through his pants and he fights the impulse to jerk his hips into her heated touch. “But that’s why I’m here. To help you relax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Thigh Riding (Sakura/Yamato) + a hint of corruption
> 
> This one is short and sweet, but hopefully, you'll enjoy back-to-back sexy times with thicc Yams! I'm so behind on updates, but work is unfortunately consuming my soul. I'll have something more substantial to offer y'all tomorrow. ;) 
> 
> This chapter includes: thigh riding, a hint of corruption, dirty talk, and BDY (our favorite)

Yamato should have known that Sakura has an ulterior motive for her unprompted social visit, but he shamefully does not realize it until she somehow _climbs into his lap._

“Yamato-taichou,” the rosette purrs as her hands sink into his vest, unzipping it with a coy look. “You look so _stressed._ When’s the last time you had a massage to loosen up these muscles?”

The older man is fairly certain that this is not the correct way to perform a medical massage, but his brain stutters as nimble fingers peel the vest off his body, leaving him in his black undershirt. “A long time,” he settles on the truth as Sakura’s glowing green palms begin digging into the knots littering his shoulders and neck. 

“I can tell,” Sakura exclaims, her hands melting away the tension with every kneading motion. He stifles a groan as she digs into a tender spot where the curve of his neck meets his shoulder, and the rosette offers a satisfied look in reply. “So _tight,_ ” she murmurs as she continues to work his sore body. 

This experience is rapidly falling into dangerous territory. Yamato, contrary to his age and experience as a shinobi, has not been with many women - in fact, his partners have primarily been men. He is not a virgin (ninja rarely are for long), but he can count the number of meaningful sexual experiences he has had with a woman on one hand. 

Unfortunately for him, the historical lack of close encounters with women has left him very much affected by Sakura’s proximity. The younger woman’s subtle and sweet perfume fills his nose, and the sight of her dress riding up her legs to reveal a hint of her inner thighs is having a _noticeable_ effect on him. He just hopes that she won’t nudge high enough to feel his thickening erection.

Sakura continues to work, but her expression changes into a sly look as she does something with a chakra-enhanced fingertip that sends a wave of pleasure down his spine. The rosette peeks down at his cock straining against his pants, and Yamato immediately stiffens in fear.

He braces himself for a fist to the face, but when he finally gathers the courage to look up, Sakura simply smirks.

“Taichou,” Sakura says with faux innocence, “this is _exactly_ what I’m talking about.” She palms his length through his pants and he fights the impulse to jerk his hips into her heated touch. “But that’s why I’m here. To help you relax.”

“Uh,” Yamato chokes out, “please don’t call me _Taichou,_ Sakura.”

“Why not?” she asks as she fondles his cock through the fabric. “I just want to relieve your stress, Taichou. Rest assured, I’m quite good at it.” She winks playfully at him before sliding his pants down to his knees, his hard cock tenting his boxers. 

“I was your superior, and you’re half my age,” he continues, his attempt to cling to his morality rapidly deteriorating as Sakura moves to straddle one of his legs. Sakura grins, and Yamato is taken aback to feel skin and wetness slicking his thigh.

She isn’t wearing any panties. _Fuck._

“Less than half your age,” she teases, rocking her hips gently to rub her _very wet_ pussy against his leg. “How does that make you feel?”

 _Like a perverted old man,_ he thinks as Sakura leans back to brace herself on his knee. 

She doesn’t wait for his answer. “We could play games, Yamato-taichou. I could play a fresh-faced chuunin under your command again. You could punish me for being a bad girl. Or if you’re too worried about touching your _subordinate,_ I could just take my pleasure from you like this,” she says while grinding her clit against the rippling muscles of his legs. His gaze darkens as she arches her back.

Sakura is so _overwhelming,_ this skinny little pink thing that accidentally-on-purpose fell into his lap and looks at him like she wants to devour him whole. Yamato very much feels like he’s in over his head, especially when she pulls her dress over her head, leaving her completely naked. He reaches out to brush her nipples with his calloused thumbs, and the way she shivers and moans makes him want to play with those pretty peaks even more. When he dips his head to capture one between his lips, she drives her cunt harder into the meat of his quadricep, her thighs clenching around his leg. 

“Fuck,” she hisses through clenched teeth. “You can be rough, Taichou. _Bite me._ I can take it.” 

It must not be hard enough, because her hand sinks into his brown hair and drags him closer to her chest. He tries again and is rewarded with a low moan this time. 

The rosette runs her fingers again over his bulge, and she grins as he groans around her breast. “I won’t leave you wanting,” she purrs. “I’ve heard the stories about your cock. I want to feel it splitting me open.” 

“S-Stories?” Yamato pulls back to stutter before Sakura’s hand fists in his hair and tugs him back. She happily grinds against him and he busies himself by toying with her nipple with his tongue. 

“Kakashi-sensei said that you were his favorite,” Sakura says easily, and the fact that she _knows_ this really makes him wonder if Sakura has a thing for older men. “He’s kind of a whore, so I trust him.”

This line of conversation combined with the increasingly wet heat pressed against him is clouding his brain, the gears grinding to a halt as Sakura’s sounds of pleasure rise in pitch and frequency.

“So good, Taichou, _fuck,_ you’re gonna make me come _just like this."_ Her breath catches as she rolls her hips in the filthiest way imaginable, and Yamato can’t help but think about the way she would look doing the same thing on his cock. 

_Soon,_ he thinks, switching to her neglected nipple and sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh. 

“Oh, _oh,_ fuck, _Yamato,_ I’m coming!” Sakura keens as her thighs shake around him and she flushes the prettiest shade of red all the way down her chest. He pulls away just to watch her come undone from _riding his thigh,_ a gush of wetness soaking his skin as she shudders, her head snapping from side-to-side in pleasure. 

She sinks into his chest as the waves subside, and he frankly isn’t really sure what to do with his hands, so he places them on her hips and waits to see what she does next. 

The answer comes quickly when she drops to her knees, settling between his legs. 

“Take it off,” Sakura directs easily, voice entirely unaffected for someone who had just come. “I’m going to suck that massive cock of yours until you beg for me to fuck you.”

“O-Okay,” Yamato stammers, and she _does._


	6. Want (Edging, Kushina/Minato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ahh,” Minato wheezes like he’s been punched in the gut, “w-why?”
> 
> Kushina shifts up and onto her knees as she releases him, looking every bit as dangerous as she is, her red hair a fiery halo around her mischievous face. “Because I want to see how much you can take before you beg for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, I'm catching up! Here's another late-night addition that again, I have not edited. 😂 It'll get spruced up in the next couple of days. It was my first time writing for these two and I really loved it - they're just so sweet and they deserve every good thing. I hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> Day 6: Edging (Kushina/Minato)
> 
> Tags: Blowjob, riding, lots of pleasant stimulation of the balls, low-key Dom!Kushina, begging, a creampie, and some soft, soft fluff

“I wanna do something different tonight,” Kushina says to Minato one night when they’re already naked, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder and grinning at him. “Do you trust me?”

It’s a loaded question and one that Minato can _almost_ answer with a hearty yes. There’s something wicked in her eyes, and it makes him a little nervous if he’s being completely honest. But this is Kushina, his wife, and he’s loved her as long as he’s known what love is. She might be a bit of an unpredictable firecracker, but he trusts her with his life, so why not with this?

“Of course, honey,” he agrees, and she lets out something that eerily resembles a cackle.

“Perfect, Mina,” she purrs as she presses him to the bed by the shoulder. “Just lay back and relax, okay?”

Minato eyes his wife suspiciously as she slinks down his body, playing with his unfairly sensitive nipples. His breath catches as she pinches the buds between her fingers.

“So pretty,” Kushina murmurs, and for the thousandth time in his life, he is at Kushina’s mercy. It doesn’t matter that he’s the Hokage. In their bedroom, she strips him down to the core, and he thinks that it has something to do with the fact that Kushina is never anything less than herself. He wants to happily spend the rest of his life riding the waves of her. 

He gasps her name as she stops to tease a tender nipple with her tongue, and he can feel her lips on him, feel the way they curve up in a smile. Her fingertips trail over the muscles of his abdomen, her nails periodically catching on his skin to gently rake down, and Minato would be embarrassed at his strong reaction is Kushina wasn’t so damn satisfied by it.

Kushina doesn’t stop playing with his nipples until they’re rosy red and aching, and she continues her path down to where he wants her touch most. “I like you like this,” she murmurs against the skin of his navel, making him shiver. “You can take a tanto to the shoulder and brush it off, but you’re so _sensitive_ here.” 

An undignified whine escapes Minato’s lips as she settles between his legs, tracing a teasing circle around the base of his already painfully hard cock. 

“I want to play a game, Minato,” Kushina says as her tongue slips at to lap at the swollen head, and he feels a zing of electric pleasure running through him. 

“And w-what game is that?” he asks, his gaze never leaving the mischievous look that his wife is offering him. 

She doesn’t grace him with an answer before she engulfs him in her hot, wet mouth, and he nearly shouts at the sudden sensation of her swallowing around him. Her violet eyes are locked onto the way his face flushes, his mouth parting as he reaches down to find purchase in her long red hair. 

Kushina unceremoniously pins his hands to the bed. She lifts his eyebrows at him as she takes his length all the way, her throat tight around his cock. The suction on the way up along with her lips catching on the ridge of the head makes his toes curl, and he wants to fight against that steely grip. On an average night, Kushina would allow Minato to guide her, to show her the pace he wants, but she easily takes that control away from him now. 

She pulls back to run her open lips over the side of his cock, and the wet drag makes him groan. “Can you keep your hands where they are? I want to use them for other things, but I need to know that you’ll be good for me.” Kushina grins at him with feral teeth. “Will you be good, Minato?”

“Yes,” Minato hisses through clenched teeth, wanting her mouth and hands all over him. 

With his assurance, Kushina’s leaves his wrists, using one hand to grip his thigh and the other to circle his length. When she dips down to suck one of his balls into her mouth, a hoarse cry is ripped from his throat. 

“Oh _fuck,_ ” he groans, his fingers clutching at the sheets. The suction of Kushina’s wet mouth and the lapping of her tongue leaves his senses in flames, pleasure swirling low in his navel. It’s only amplified by the twisting of her palm over the sensitive head of his cock, and he tries to meet that delicious grip but Kushina _holds him down._ She’s never done anything like this before, and he’s wondering why they’ve wasted so much time when he feels so _good._

Kushina hums approvingly, switching sides as her hand works his length with an increasingly firm grip. Minato is blatantly panting now, uncontrollable sounds leaving his mouth, and he feels his release coming. 

His wife’s smirk is the only warning he gets before she squeezes his frenulum between her index finger and thumb, thwarting his orgasm with her strong grip.

“Ahh,” Minato wheezes like he’s been punched in the gut, “w-why?”

Kushina shifts up and onto her knees as she releases his cock, looking every bit as dangerous as she is, her red hair a fiery halo around her mischievous face. “Because I want to see how much you can take before you beg for it.”

She straddles him with her glistening wet pussy hovering over his aching cock, and he can _smell_ her arousal, heady and thick in the air. He wants to touch her, wants to feel her skin on his, wants to be inside her but she stays just out of reach to watch him _squirm_ for her. 

“Don’t come,” Kushina says and she sinks to the hint, and the sudden wet vice of her cunt makes him moan. 

Kushina looks like a goddess when she rides him, her chest flushing red as she rolls her hips. She must see him eyeing her nipples because she reaches up to cup her breasts, squeezing her perfect buds between her fingers. 

“Oh,” she sighs softly, and her relaxed smile is everything to him as she takes her pleasure. “Your cock is perfect, Mina.” 

His hands ache to be on her, almost as much as his balls ache from the stalled orgasm. “Please, I want to touch--”

“No,” she replies curtly, her hand sliding down to spread open her folds, giving him the perfect view of her swollen clit. Kushina draws one finger through the copious slickness and strokes practiced fingers over her sensitive nub.

This is pure torture for him, and it doesn’t seem to matter to her how affected he is. Every drag of her pussy on his cock stokes his sensitive nerve endings, drives him closer and closer to coming. Her thighs start twitching in an all-familiar way, and he knows she’s just as close as he is. 

But as his balls draw up, she lifts off him completely and settles onto his abdomen as she comes. 

“Fuck, _Minato!_ ” she keens, and he feels the wetness gush onto his navel, feels the heat of her cunt against his muscles as he helplessly thrusts up to chase his now-lost orgasm. Kushina keeps rubbing herself as the waves of pleasure subside, and she smiles dreamily at him when she finally removes her hand

Minato is so hard that it _hurts._ There’s no sight as beautiful as his wife coming, but he wishes she would have come on his cock, that he could have followed her into blissful release. 

He barely has time to steel himself before she reaches down to rub his sensitive cock against her slit, sliding back into that slick warmth. 

“Oh fuck, _please,_ ” Minato whines. “ _Kushina._ ” 

“Yes, darling?” she asks easily as she rides him like a queen.

“I c-can’t, I _w-want,_ ” he gasps with a particularly sinful grind of her hips. 

Kushina offers a woefully unsympathetic expression in response to his desperation. “I’m sorry - what was that?” This time, she reaches down to play with his balls as she fucks him, and he nearly wails at the dual stimulation. 

“Fuck, fuck, _shit,”_ he grunts with every thrust, trying so hard to be good because Kushina doesn’t want him to come, but she’s going out of her way to make it _really fucking difficult_ for him to hold it together.

Kushina fucks him relentlessly, her curvy ass hitting his thighs faster and faster. When he feels himself on the cusp of another orgasm, she lifts herself off again. 

He nearly sobs at the third thwarted orgasm. “ _K_ _ushina,_ ” Minato cries out desperately, “ _please,_ fuck, I _can’t--_ ” 

“You’ve been so good, Minato,” she purrs, lifting his hands and placing them on her hips. He grips them instinctively. “Do you wanna fill me up?”

“Oh Sage, _yes,_ ” he groans in relief at the permission. 

This time, they work together. Minato fucks up into Kushina like his life depends on it, and she meets every thrust. They’re equal in this now, and he loves the way her hair whips about in a frenzy as she shakes her way into her second orgasm. 

The pulsing of Kushina’s cunt around him finally sends him over the edge, and he is drawn into perhaps the most intense orgasm of his life. The build over time makes the release so sweet, and he’s barely aware of the way Kushina moans as she’s filled with his spend. 

“You get so twitchy after you come,” Kushina says matter-of-factly when his vision finally returns again. He’s still panting, and with her comment, he realizes that he is _definitely_ twitching uncontrollably. It doesn’t help that Kushina is still lightly grinding on his oversensitive cock. “And you came for _so long._ ”

When Minato finally can’t take the sensitivity, he lifts her hips, and he’s greeted by the obscene sight of his cum dripping out of his wife. His brain grinds to a halt as it slowly seeps out of her, drizzling his abdomen, and Kushina is right - there’s _so much._

“I told you,” she says with a smug look, dipping forward to kiss him even more senseless than he already is. When they part, he can do nothing but get lost in those violet eyes that he adores waking up to every day.

Kushina waves her hand in front of Minato’s face. 

“Helloooo, Earth to Minato! Did I break you?” she asks with a vaguely concerned look. 

“I love you,” is what finally leaves his lips when the connection between his brain and mouth finally attaches. 

His hot-blooded red-headed wife softens at the admission. “Love you too,” she replies as she nuzzles her head into his chest. “Sorry I was kinda mean.” 

“You’re perfect,” Minato says into Kushina’s hair, and in every way, he means it.


	7. A Favor (Rin/Obito + Rin/Minato + Rin/Kushina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rin! Honey. Darling. I need you to do me a huge favor.”
> 
> She peers up from her textbook, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers to relieve the building headache from staring at medical jargon all day. “Yes?” Rin asks gently. 
> 
> “Well, first,” Kushina plops down onto Rin’s bed like it’s her own, laying on her side to face the younger woman, “how much do you know about spanking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to preface, this fic is a rollercoaster of chaotic poly energy. A big thanks to adolescentlycan for the idea!!! I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Day 7: Spanking (Rin/Obito + Rin/Minato + Rin/Kushina)
> 
> Tags: Poly relationships, spanking, fine ass women, a guilt complex, and a happy handjob

Rin jumps when Kushina throws her bedroom door open. 

“Rin! Honey. _Darling._ I need you to do me a huge favor.”

She peers up from her textbook, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers to relieve the building headache from staring at medical jargon all day. “Yes?” Rin asks gently. 

“Well, first,” Kushina plops down onto Rin’s bed like it’s her own, laying on her side to face the younger woman, “how much do you know about spanking?”

 _“Excuse me?_ ” Rin gapes, surprised by Kushina’s question even though nothing about the fiery redhead should surprise her anymore. “Um... that it happens?”

Kushina furrows her brows in thought. “Not my _preferred_ answer, but it’ll do. I need you to learn how to spank someone by like 8:00 pm.” 

_“What?!”_

“It’s _fine,_ ” Kushina replies in exasperation “I already asked Obito to be your practice, uh, victim. And like… maybe wear something kind of slutty.”

“Are you whoring me out to someone?” Rin asks with narrowed eyes.

Red hair whips from side-to-side as Kushina shakes her head vehemently. “No, no, no, just consider it a public service or something! Okay? You’re gonna do great! I believe in you!” 

Kushina leaps up from her bed, planting two loud kisses on her cheeks before leaving her room in the same whirlwind she arrived in. The tired graduate student puts her head down on her textbook and sighs. 

“So much for studying.”

\---

Rin is only in Obito’s room for a second before he gives her a sly look. “I heard you needed some help with something,” her boyfriend says, reaching out his hands to draw her into his lap. She groans at his reaction but kisses his grinning mouth anyway. 

“Did Kushina give you any indication of why I would need to learn how to spank someone in the next five hours?” Rin asks, her arms wrapping comfortably around Obito’s broad shoulders. 

He shrugs. “Process of elimination says it’s either for Kakashi or Sensei. Kakashi’s been at work all day, though, so who knows?” Obito wags his eyebrows knowingly. “Wanna try it out?”

“You’re way too excited about this,” Rin says, lifting herself off his lap and giving him space to eagerly pull his pants off.

“Damn right I am,” Obito responds with a bright grin. “It’s not like you’ve never been rough with us before, Rin.”

He’s right, of course - the way Kakashi and Obito fuck is often closer to a wrestling match than a sexual endeavor, and she occasionally gets drawn into the chaotic energy that they bring into the bedroom. She’s pulled Kakashi’s hair, raked her nails down Obito’s back, left pretty little bruises with her mouth and fingertips all over their bodies. It can’t be that _different._

Obito climbs onto the bed on all fours, shaking his ass in her direction in an overexaggerated way. 

“Are you really going to keep your boxers on?” Rin asks dryly, moving to stand beside the bed.

“Just waiting for your permission, Mistress,” Obito replies cheekily. 

Rin groans for what feels like the hundredth time today. “Don’t even start,” she says firmly, pulling Obito’s boxers down just enough to reveal his muscular ass. 

Obito can’t help himself. “What, aren’t you gonna spank me, _Daddy?_ ”

“You are such a little _shit,_ ” Rin grinds out, her palm striking his ass cheek so hard that an undignified squeak leaves his mouth.

 _“Maybe a little too hard to start,”_ he hisses through clenched teeth, and Rin briefly feels guilty as she eyes the pink handprint starting to form on his ass. This changes quickly when she sees the way that Obito’s cheeks have flushed. A red-faced Obito is a rarity, unlike Kakashi, whose skin stains like wine the moment an untoward thought passes through his mind. She finds that she enjoys the way her older boyfriend reacts to her touch.

She strokes her fingertips over his reddened skin and Obito _shivers._ “Softer?”

Obito sucks in a breath to compose himself. “To start,” he says. “You have to warm me up before you go too hard, or I won’t be able to take it for very long.”

Rin hums thoughtfully. “But if I wanted it to hurt, I could just go?”

“Technically,” he replies warily, the line of his throat moving as he swallows. “Just remember that with spanking, you feel the sting, too. So you might not want to go too hard now if you want to have the stamina later.” 

She doesn’t warn him before her hand strikes his left cheek, much softer this time. Rin follows up by tapping her hands, almost as if she’s playing Obito like a drum, and she giggles as she watches his ass jiggle. 

“What’s so funny?” he asks petulantly, and she silences him with a crack of her palm against the tender spot on his right cheek.

“Hush,” Rin reprimands, digging her fingers into his glutes and drawing a gasp from his lips. “I’m _learning._ ” 

She chews on her bottom lip thoughtfully as she experiments with speed, tempo, and intensity. Obito is making these deliciously soft moans and whimpers every so often, and she catalogs each in the database of her brain for future reference. 

At one point, she hits Obito across the crevice of his ass so hard that he springs back with a cry, protecting his swollen skin by sitting back on his legs. 

“Okay?” Rin asks softly, and he nods.

“ _F-Fuck,_ yeah,” he groans, his hands reaching back to cup the tender skin. “You’re a natural.”

“You’re not just saying that?” Rin asks skeptically.

Obito’s eyes flicker down to his prominent erection and back up to Rin. “Do I look like I’m making it up?”

“That could be from an unexpected breeze. You _are_ pretty much always horny.”

“Rin,” he says, deadly serious, “you’re so goddamn pretty that I’d let you step on me.”

She blushes at her boyfriend’s painfully dumb compliment. “If you’re laying the compliments on just to get your rocks off… it’s working.” 

Obito gives her a shit-eating grin, and Rin happily pounces on her boyfriend to show him exactly how pretty she can be. 

\---

 _Something slutty,_ Kushina said. Rin enlists Obito’s help in picking out an outfit, and they have to dig _all the way down_ to the clothes that Rin had purchased when she and the boys went through their _goth_ phase. 

She gives it a twirl, and Obito is practically _salivating_ in response. 

“Hot _damn,_ Rin! Don’t get me hard again right before you leave.” 

“Psh,” she blows him off, but preens in the mirror at the full look. Skintight black leather shorts show off her shapely thighs, and her upper half is only covered by a lacy black bra and a fishnet shirt. She contemplates heels, but she knows better than to wear anything she can’t run in when Kushina is involved, settling on a black pair of Doc Martens. 

Rin isn’t sure if it qualifies as _kind of slutty,_ but whoever she’s spanking tonight will probably enjoy it because she looks _smoking hot._

“Awwww,” Obito whines when she slips a jacket over her shoulders, zipping it up to her neck. 

His grabby hands in her direction result in a fit of giggles. “I’ll wear it for you again later! I just can’t walk next door with my tits out. The neighbors already probably know enough about all of our sex lives to write a novel.”

“At least it’s a sexy novel,” Obito says with a happy sigh. 

She playfully swats at him before giving him a goodbye kiss and strutting out of the front door.

It’s a wild and unheard-of arrangement. When Rin was preparing to start nursing school, she, Kakashi, and Obito had reconnected with their high school literature teacher and his wife as they were looking for a place to rent. Rin’s relationship with the boys is unconventional, and they had learned to come out early about the true nature of it to avoid misunderstandings. Minato and Kushina had gracefully accepted their relationship without judgment, allowing them into the rental home they owned next door. 

It started with the married couple’s early offers of hospitality to help them get settled in. These short visits became longer and longer, a burgeoning friendship blooming between the five of them. Over time, they all grew closer, and the boundaries between them began to shift. It took a drunken night full of flirting and electricity going in all directions for Kushina to prompt them all to sit down and _figure it the fuck out,_ as she said.

And so three and two became five. 

It took time and gratuitous amounts of communication for the relationship to settle into the comfortable place it’s in now, but for all the chaos that it brings, Rin loves it. She gets so many different _kinds_ of love from her precious people. Obito is playful and fun, Kakashi is comfortable and steady, Kushina is wild and fiery, and Minato is soft and sensual. It’s perfect, and she loves everything about what they have.

The chilly night air breaks through her thoughts, and she hustles down the sidewalk until she makes it to the front door of Kushina and Minato’s house. As per usual, Rin doesn’t knock - she lets herself in.

Her jaw drops at the sight.

The first thing she sees is a large shock of blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes, shortly followed by the golden expanse of the familiar naked man bent over a spanking bench. Minato looks up at her with a mixture of awe and embarrassment, his breath catching at the sight of Rin’s outfit, and she can suddenly feel her knees going a little weak.

Kushina grins wickedly as she stands behind Minato, looking profoundly dangerous in a lace-boned red corset and black thigh-high stockings. She taps the riding crop against her hand playfully, and the sound makes Minato flinch against the bench.

“Oh,” Rin whispers hoarsely, her brain stuttering at the pretty picture both of them make.

Kushina offers a happy greeting. “Ah, Rin, I’m so glad you’re here!” Without warning, she cracks the crop against the back of Minato’s thigh, and he jolts with a whimper. “Doesn’t Rin look lovely tonight, darling?”

“Yes,” he moans, his eyes never leaving Rin’s fishnet shirt.

“Maybe if you redeem yourself, you’ll get to touch her,” Kushina says sternly, striding toward Rin with purpose. “But at this point, Minato, you’ll be lucky if you even get to come.”

“I’m s-sorry,” Minato stutters shamefully. 

This does nothing to appease Kushina, and she waves him off before wrapping a strong arm around Rin’s waist. The older woman only has eyes for Rin now.

“I like this look on you,” Kushina purrs before sweeping her into a kiss.

Rin’s mouth parts easily for the redhead, and she loves the way Kushina kisses like a fire. Her lips are lush and soft, their tongues meeting in a slick glide that makes Rin shiver. Kushina’s hand travels down to grip Rin’s ass, and she presses her knee between the younger woman’s legs to give her something to grind against. The brunette can’t hold back a low moan at the sensation, Kushina’s fingers winding through her short hair. 

A desperate sound from behind them breaks the pleasurable haze. 

“No, Mina, you don’t get to be needy right now,” Kushina reprimands over her shoulder. “I could make Rin come on my tongue over and over again, and you’d just have to keep your pretty ass where it is _._ ”

There’s mutual whimper as Kushina unbuttons Rin’s leather shorts just enough to shimmy her hand down the front, nimble fingers reaching down and spreading slickness over Rin’s clit. Rin moans, and her girlfriend grins wickedly as she devours the brunette’s sounds with her lips. 

Opening one eye to check on the forgotten party, Rin catches Minato squirming against the bench, rutting against it as he watches the two women together. She pulls back from Kushina and sends a knowing look in Minato’s direction. 

“Is Minato supposed to be dry-humping that seat?” Rin asks dryly, and the blonde’s pupils immediately blow wide with a mixture of fear and arousal. 

Kushina turns on him with feral teeth. “Absolutely _not._ Are you ready, Rin?”

A rush of power washes over Rin at the petrified expression on Minato’s face. She slips behind him, running her hands over his ass and _squeezing._ He stifles a cute sound of surprise. 

Rin’s fingertips trace over the muscular curves, dancing over the sensitive skin before she repeats the same pattern of light spankings she had used on Obito earlier in the day. He hums underneath her, and she replies with a crack of her hand against his left cheek. 

Minato pinks up beautifully, and Rin feels herself grinning. She waits for a few long seconds before delivering a new blow, and her boyfriend _lurches_ under her with a gasp.

“Rin was always adorable, but she’s just _gorgeous_ now, isn’t she?” Kushina purrs into Minato’s ear. The blonde nods in agreement as Rin’s palm connects with his reddened skin, the words stolen from him with the ripple of pain. “I bet it’s just killing you having your former student discipline you like this. You never thought you’d get to see sweet little Rin naked, did you?” Rin can see the way his face flushes in embarrassment, and he shakes his head as if he’s trying to shake the shame. 

Kushina digs in deeper as Rin delivers four spankings back to back, and he makes a choked sound of pleasure in reply. 

“I know you, Minato. You wanted all of them the moment they moved in, but you felt so guilty, didn’t you, darling? So guilty for wanting them, your precious students.” 

The smacking increases in intensity and frequency until Minato is nearly sobbing against the bench. “I did, _I did,_ ” he cries out, his cheek pressed against the wood, but Kushina’s hand is in his hair, forcing him to look at her.

“You _did,_ or you do?”

Rin halts for a moment, gives Minato a chance to compose his answer. She runs her hands over his hot skin in a soothing touch.

“ _I_ _do,_ ” he finally admits in a whisper.

It hurts Rin’s heart a little to hear about Minato’s guilt. She had no idea that he was feeling this way, and she tenderly massages his legs in a gesture of comfort.

“Rin.” 

The brunette jumps as Kushina suddenly addresses her. “Do you want Minato?”

“I do,” Rin says without a second thought. “I have. For a long time.” It should feel awkward to admit in front of his _wife,_ but Rin loves Kushina just as much.

“Has Minato coerced you or behaved inappropriately in a way that you did not consent to?” 

“Never,” Rin breathes, and Minato’s whole body sags against the bench. Kushina’s hand is petting blonde hair now, her hand sinking to gently rub the back of Minato’s neck. 

“Did you hear that, Mina? Are you ready to stop being an idiot and let us love you already?”

He sobs in relief. _“Yes.”_

“Good,” Kushina says with a grin that’s all teeth before she tenderly kisses him, her thumbs swiping away the pooled tears at the corner of his pretty eyes. “You’re going to take five more from Rin, and then we can forget about all of your worries, okay?”

Minato nods with a little hiccup. It’s so unlike him to be so vulnerable, and Rin feels her heart swell with the thought that she gets to share this moment with both of them. 

She delivers the last five blows viciously and in rapid succession. The older man nearly collapses, but Kushina easily lifts him up, spinning him around to kneel on the bench facing Rin. The brunette had been fairly sure that Minato was getting off on this, but she’s still pleasantly surprised by the man’s cock at attention, painfully swollen and hard from the rough treatment. 

“Please,” Minato gasps, and Rin thinks his eyes are even bluer when they’re a little wet with tears. 

Kushina gives her a nod of approval, and Rin sinks to her knees between his legs. The younger woman makes a show of wetting her palm with a languid stroke of her tongue before grasping Minato’s cock and stroking it. 

“Do you want to come all over my fishnets, Minato?” Rin asks playfully, and she’s rewarded by an immediate flush over his cheeks.

His hips stutter as she twists his hand over the head of his cock, and he groans, “Fuck, oh, _please--_ ”

“I want you to get me messy,” she says with a wicked grin that makes both Minato and Kushina moan. 

“Come for her,” Kushina eggs him on, and he gasps twice before streaking Rin’s chest with white, painting her with his release. 

The younger woman works him until he’s shuddering from overstimulation, finally releasing him to sag back into Kushina’s waiting arms.

“You were great, Minato,” Kushina soothes. Rin feels out of place for a moment until Kushina gestures her to sit on the other side of him. When all three of them catch their breath from the intensity of the experience and Minato is sufficiently cuddled, Kushina’s eyes flicker over Rin’s outfit again.

“I know you’re all wrecked and stuff, but I really wanna get Rin out of the cute little shorts. Do you have it in you to stay up a little longer?” the redhead asks mischievously, and Rin feels a rush of wetness between her legs at Kushina’s words. 

Minato smiles contentedly and nods.


	8. Lunch (Exhibitionism, Sakura/Ino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up,” Ino bites back as Sakura effectively lifts her off the ground with her muscular thigh. “I’m only here to bring you lunch.”
> 
> The rosettes lips curve in a devious smirk. “What if I want to eat you instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been massively neglecting femslash in this collection, so I am here to deliver! Also, I recognize that I accidentally switched Day 8 and 9 prompts, but whatever. I hope you enjoy my two favorite babes!
> 
> Day 8: Exhibitionism (Sakura/Ino)
> 
> Tags: Exhibitionism, public sex, getting caught, vaginal fingering, oral sex, Sakura is a top

It’s a rare Wednesday when Ino wakes up feeling particularly generous. Sakura had left before dawn for a shift at the hospital, and Ino is well-aware that her girlfriend has been drowning in work as she devotes increasingly large swaths of time to the opening of the new mental health wing. 

So, around noon, she tucks a bento box under her arm and makes her way to the hospital. The blonde enters the main doors and strolls toward Sakura’s office without anyone batting an eyelash. She’s a familiar enough sight around here, and with her knowledge of medical ninjutsu, she has even been roped into assisting with the occasional emergency surgery. 

When Ino arrives at Sakura’s desk, however, she finds it empty. She narrows her eyes, placing the bento next to a stack of paperwork. The blonde has spent much of their relationship trying to convince Sakura of the importance of _breaks_ and _eating regularly,_ and it appears that the lesson has not sunk in properly. 

She sets off to go find her workaholic girlfriend, starting with the front desk. 

“Have you seen Sakura?” she asks the receptionist. 

The young woman shakes her head. “About an hour ago, I overheard her talking about needing to check on a patient with a special ninjutsu injury. I would check the third floor, maybe?”

Ino thanks the receptionist for the breadcrumb and heads for the stairs. The third floor is usually fairly empty, reserved for patients with longer recovery periods. In a time of peace, this often ends up being idiots experimenting with ninjutsu that they’re unequipped to use properly.

She makes it four steps down the hall before a flash of pink shoves her into a nook, her back pressed against the sterile white wall. 

“Sakura,” she gasps as her girlfriend’s hand sinks into blonde hair, pulling her in for a filthy kiss that is _not appropriate for a hospital hallway._ Sakura’s sinks her teeth into Ino’s bottom lip, grabbing the blonde’s ass simultaneously with her other hand, and Ino can’t hold in a moan that sounds four times as loud bouncing off the concrete walls. 

“Shhh,” Sakura whispers against her lips, “you don’t want us to get caught, do you?” Her question is accompanied by a knee slotting between Ino’s legs, pressing up against her covered cunt. Ino whimpers at the stimulation and Sakura asks mischievously, “Or _do_ you?”

“Shut up,” Ino bites back as Sakura effectively lifts her off the ground with her muscular thigh. “I’m only here to bring you lunch.”

The rosettes lips curve in a devious smirk. “What if I want to eat you instead?” 

Ino shivers at the look. It’s so rare that Sakura gets wound up like this, but she blonde can’t deny that it’s incredibly sexy. 

It still doesn’t mean that having sex in a hospital hallway is a good idea.

“Sakura, _not here,_ ” Ino hisses, but the wind is swept out of her reservations when Sakura drops to her knees, lifting Ino’s skirt to tuck it into the waistband, fitting her mouth over Ino’s panties. “O-Oh, _fuck,_ ” she moans softly as she feels the pressure of Sakura’s tongue working through the fabric.

Green eyes peer up at her wickedly as she languidly strokes over Ino’s covered clit. Ino can’t help but tangle her fingers in pink hair, drawing Sakura’s devilish mouth closer. It’s torture to only have a hint of the tongue that Ino knows can dismantle her, and Ino isn’t sure if her panties are soaked with her wetness or Sakura’s saliva - maybe both. 

_Definitely_ both.

“You sure are agreeable for someone who doesn’t want me to eat her out right now,” Sakura purrs, hooking her fingers into the elastic waistband before tugging the fabric down Ino’s long legs. She dips to place an open-mouthed kiss on Ino’s creamy thigh as she leaves Ino’s panties hanging off one ankle. 

The rosette palms part Ino’s thighs, the rough rasp of skin chapped from excessive handwashing making the blonde’s senses go wild. Sakura hovers above her cunt, inhaling deeply as if to savor her scent. Those lust-darkened green eyes burn into Ino the entire time.

“God, you smell so fucking good,” Sakura murmurs before delving in to taste. 

Ino’s hips jolt at the pleasurable sensation. Sakura _loves_ this, lives for it, can while away the hours making Ino come on her tongue over and over again until the blonde is a trembling mess. She knows exactly what Ino likes, and with her lunch break inevitably fast approaching its end, Sakura wastes no time, applying the perfect pressure to Ino’s clit with her tongue. When two fingers slide into her soaking wet pussy, Ino has to bite her knuckles to swallow a loud moan. 

Sakura’s lips are still on her skin when she starts murmuring just softly enough for Ino to hear, “I bet I could make you scream for me right here, and someone would come to investigate just to find you coming on my face.” Ino’s inner walls flutter around Sakura’s fingers at the thought, and she’s ashamed to feel a rush of wetness dousing the rosette’s fingers. “Ah, you like that, honey? It’s okay, you can get noisy for me. I like knowing how good I make you feel.”

“Sakura,” Ino whines against her own hand, “you’re killing me.”

“I can always bring you back,” Sakura says easily as she takes Ino’s clit between her soft lips and _sucks._

“Ah, _nnn,_ oh _shit!_ ” The gasps are muffled, but growing in volume, and Ino almost doesn’t hear the clicking of sandals sounding down the hallway.

In a panic, Ino moves to flip her skirt back down, but Sakura reaches up and grabs her wrist with an iron grip. 

“Someone’s coming,” Ino hisses, but Sakura lifts her pink eyebrows casually.

 _“I’m not done yet,”_ the rosette growls before her mouth returns to sinfully bring Ino to the edge.

The combination of Sakura’s lips and tongue with the anticipation of the fast-approaching stranger has Ino’s bottled sounds fighting even harder to escape, her thighs shaking from the strain of holding herself up as the pleasure roils low in her navel. She’s audibly panting, and she’s _so close_ with Sakura’s fluttering crooking of her fingers against her upper wall that her vision blurs a little right when searching honey eyes come into view.

“Oh,” the voice says, “it’s you two.” 

Ino can feel Sakura’s smirk against her cunt before one final earth-shattering suck that triggers her release. She actually does cry out this time as she writhes on Sakura’s fingers, her lover never letting up with the steady pressure of her tongue. 

When the pleasure finally subsides, Ino grabs Sakura by the hair to escape the overstimulation. The rosette offers her a smug and self-satisfied look, but Ino is more preoccupied with the sight of Tsunade standing with her hip cocked.

“In the hallway, Sakura? That’s bold.”

Ino has the decency to look bashful, but Sakura does nothing of the sort. She draws Ino’s skirt back down, turning around to face their former teacher. The rosette makes a show of licking her lips clean, swiping her thumb over her bottom lip. Ino notices that Tsunade’s words hold no malice, and in fact, she looks a little _impressed._

“I was hungry,” the Godaime’s first apprentice says easily. 

Tsunade lets out a loud guffaw before striding off with a wave. “Next time, maybe try a supply closet or something so I don’t have to use genjutsu on a patient to explain away the real-life porn happening in the hallway.”

“Bye, Shishou!” Sakura replies cheerily, and Ino smacks her in the shoulder. _“What?!”_

“I just _came_ in front of Tsunade-sama! Are you kidding me?”

Sakura snags Ino’s panties from the ground before pocketing them, standing up to place a chaste kiss to her lips. “And you liked it,” she chimes. “Thank you for lunch!”

It takes Ino one long minute to reel her senses back in, and by the time she does, Sakura is already back to work. Her jellified legs eventually work again, and she starts to make her way home. 

The slickness between her bare thighs is a delicious reminder of her afternoon treat, and Ino is already looking forward to Sakura coming home so she can return the favor.


	9. Cream Filling (Creampie, Minato/Kakashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi knows what he wants, and it's Minato, _right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just totally self-indulgent, porny MinaKaka smut. I won't try to justify it in any other way. (They're both of age in this, by the way.)
> 
> Day 9: Creampie (Minato/Kakashi) 
> 
> Tags: Dirty talk, anal sex, anal fingering, masturbation, creampie

The door to Minato’s office hits the wall hard enough to leave a dent as Kakashi blasts through it, beelining for the Yondaime. Minato looks up from his paperwork with a sense of alarm as the younger man rounds the desk and grabs the blonde by his vest.

“Is everything okay, Kakash-- _mmph!_ ” 

Kakashi’s lips are on his before he can finish asking about the dramatic entrance. His lover is straddling him, pushing his haori off broad shoulders with an unparalleled sense of urgency, followed by his vest. An eager tongue curls in Minato’s mouth as he gasps in surprise, a slick slide that is closer to being devoured than being kissed. Kakashi’s long and lean body grinds down against his thickening erection and the younger man swallows his moans like they sustain him.

A nimble hand reaches down to unfasten his pants and Minato pulls back. 

“Kakashi, I have a meeting,” the Yondaime musters the strength to reprimand, but this does not dissuade Kakashi in the slightest.

“I know,” Kakashi says matter-of-factly, taking Minato’s cock in hand, “I took care of it.”

Minato tries really hard to think through the haze of the slick hand stroking him--when had Kakashi even gotten the lube out--about the meeting with the ambassador from Suna. There’s no way he could have taken care of a diplomacy issue, unless--

“You _didn’t,_ ” Minato gasps, both due to Kakashi’s incredibly inappropriate use of genjutsu on a foreign dignitary, and also the delicious twist of Kakashi’s calloused fingers over the head of his cock. 

The silver-haired man waves him off, pushing his pants and boxers off in one fell swoop. “He’ll be fine in an hour,” Kakashi says easily as he hovers above Minato’s straining length. 

“Wait, don’t you need to-- _fuck,_ ” Minato hisses as Kakashi sinks down to the hilt. He shudders at the easy glide because Kakashi has _already prepared himself._ The thought of his lover opening himself up with his fingers before his arrival combined with the heat of Kakashi’s tight ass has his toes curling pleasurably in his shoes. 

“I needed you,” Kakashi moans, his face blissfully relaxed as he fucks himself onto Minato’s cock. Minato is delighted by the rosy flush of the younger man’s cheeks, and even more delighted by the admission of desire. “I couldn’t wait. Just wanted to feel you inside me.”

For all the ferocity of their coupling, Minato softly smiles at Kakashi before busying himself by kissing Kakashi’s neck, sucking possessive little marks into that pale skin he adores. 

“I touched myself for hours thinking about you today,” Kakashi purrs, his hips sinking in a filthy grind. “I even fucked myself with a toy thinking about your thick cock splitting me open, but it just wasn’t the same.” 

Minato nearly growls imagining how good Kakashi must have looked as he fucked himself on his dildo, the blonde’s feral teeth sinking into the meat of the younger man’s shoulder. 

Kakashi lets out a low, guttural moan, and keeps talking. “I just want you to come inside me,” he whimpers with a roll of his hips, clenching his ass on every upstroke to catch the head of Minato’s cock on that tight rim. “Want you to fuck me and fill me up.”

“ _Kakashi,_ you can’t talk like that or you’ll make me come,” Minato replies, voice hoarse and quaking with the effort to last long enough for his lover to get off, too. 

A hand clutches the underside of Minato’s jaw, forcing him to gaze into obsidian eyes. “I want it,” Kakashi says, voice rough as he slams down onto Minato’s cock. The blonde groans deeply at the bolt of pleasure that shoots up his spine. “I want it, I want it, come on, give it to me,” Kakashi chants with every thrust, a raunchy circle of his hips sending Minato over the edge.

“Fuck yes, Minato, fuck, that’s so _good,_ ” Kakashi moans as he grinds down onto Minato all the way through the older man’s orgasm. Each spurt of cum inside Kakashi feels like it lasts an eternity, like he can’t stop coming with that tight ass still pulsating around him. 

Minato sinks back bonelessly into his chair as Kakashi lifts off of him, and watching the silver-haired man’s thick and heavy cock bob in the air. He watches, entranced for a long moment before realizing that _Kakashi hasn’t come yet._

But when he makes a move to touch the younger man, Kakashi swats his hand away.

“Sit,” Kakashi directs as he climbs up on Minato’s desk on all fours, facing away from the chair. “Watch,” he says over his shoulder as he spreads himself open to reveal his fluttering pink hole, thick white release pooling, starting to spill out and down over Kakashi’s thighs. 

Minato’s mouth is suddenly painfully dry at the sight. 

Those palms holding Kakashi’s ass open begin to migrate, one hand moving forward to fist his own erection, and the other using two fingers to slip into his slick hole. Minato feels his spent cock stir at the sight.

“I love the way your cum feels inside me,” Kakashi moans as he fucks himself with his fingers, a repetitive wet squelching sound filling the office. “Did you like filling me up, Sensei?”

He hates that Kakashi knows how much it turns him on to be called _Sensei,_ but he enjoys it nonetheless. “I did. Kakashi, won’t you let me touch you?”

“No,” Kakashi says easily, “I want you to see the mess you made of me.”

Minato’s blue eyes darken. “You’re going to get filled up twice at this rate.”

“You p-promise?” The silver-haired man’s breath hitches as he rocks between his own grip and searching fingers. “ _Oh,_ f-fuck, _Sensei,_ s-so good, I think I’m gonna come,” he gasps as his face presses down into the wood of the desk, arching his back as he works up to a fervent pace. 

The pretty picture Kakashi makes when his release spills all over the desk is something Minato wants to commit to memory for a lifetime. 

“Ah, ha, _nn,_ ” Kakashi moans softly as he rides out the waves, and Minato isn’t really thinking when he stands up and firmly grips the younger man’s hips. The silver-haired man slowly removes his fingers and the sight of that pink hole clenching removes the safety in Minato’s brain.

Kakashi makes the most _beautiful_ sound when Minato buries his cock inside him for the second time.

“I’m not going to stop until you _slosh_ for me.”


	10. Warm (Cockwarming, Minato/Obito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Obito, you’ve really grown up,” Minato finally says. “You’re taller than me now.”
> 
> The searching eyes of his former sensei make Obito feel like a bashful, blushing teenager, even though he’s into his twenties now. “Doesn’t matter,” he mumbles, “you can still kick my ass.”
> 
> “Don’t diminish yourself,” Minato admonishes, “you can hold your own now.” The blonde thoughtfully laces his fingers under his chin, and the drawn-out moment of silence between them is strangely thick. “I was just thinking that it’s been ages since you’ve been small enough to sit in my lap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not gonna lie to you, this prompt is the exact reason I wanted to do Kinktober. I've had this in my head forever and it's SO EXCITING to get it out of my brain and into a fic. As always, I owe my newfound Minato/Obito obsession to Anannua. Love ya, darling. <3
> 
> As a heads up, this is probably not the way you'd negotiate doing any of this in real life, but be assured that this is 100% consensual and Obito is really stoked about the whole thing. Also, Obito is of age! Also also, this is filthy and I hope you all love it.
> 
> Day 10: Cockwarming (Minato/Obito)
> 
> Additional tags: Dirty talk, praise kink, sensei kink, unsuspecting voyeur, anal fingering, anal sex, office sex, dom/sub elements, implied Minato/Kakashi

Obito doesn’t expect to receive a summons from the Yondaime on his day off, but he is a good shinobi and reports to the Hokage tower nonetheless. He even prides himself on not being as late as usual. 

When he strolls in through the door to the Hokage’s office, a head of blonde hair shoots up in greeting. 

“Obito, I’m so glad you could make it,” Minato says breezily, beaming at his oldest former student. “I have a question for you about your latest mission report.”

The Uchiha raises an eyebrow quizzically. Obito’s last mission was a routine escort that was painfully below his rank, and Minato’s question is thoroughly mundane, definitely not the kind of thing that he would need Obito for on his day off. 

He’s vaguely suspicious of the Yondaime’s motives, but Minato maintains his perfectly normal, sunshiney disposition. The true first sign of something amiss, however, is the slow slide of the Yondaime’s eyes along the length of his body. 

Blue eyes settle with a hint of mischief, and Minato laughs softly to himself.

“Obito, you’ve really grown up,” Minato finally says. “You’re taller than me now.”

The searching eyes of his former sensei make Obito feel like a bashful, blushing teenager, even though he’s well into his twenties now. “Doesn’t matter,” he mumbles, “you can still kick my ass.”

“Don’t diminish yourself,” Minato admonishes, “you can hold your own now.” The blonde thoughtfully laces his fingers under his chin, and the drawn-out moment of silence between them is strangely thick. “I was just thinking that it’s been ages since you’ve been small enough to sit in my lap.”

Obito laughs, nervously running his hand through his messy hair under Minato’s scrutiny. “I’m not a kid anymore, Sensei.”

“Oh, I _know,_ ” Minato affirms, pushing his chair back from his desk and offering Obito a smile that is _too innocent_ to be believable before patting his thighs. “Why don’t you come here and sit? For old times’ sake?”

It takes everything Obito has to hide the incredulous look fighting its way onto his face. He is inherently skeptical of Minato’s _pure_ intentions, but he can’t deny that he’s curious enough to do it anyway. Obito will never admit it aloud, but he has always harbored a crush on his former sensei. It’s hard not to get caught up in the man, and he thinks that it's something about the fact that Minato is two sides of the same coin: bleeding kindness and warmth, and bleeding enemies dry.

That doesn’t even touch on the fact that Minato is really, really fucking attractive.

As he rounds the desk and unceremoniously plants himself on the blonde’s leg, Minato allows a happy sigh. It’s a little awkward at first with Obito perching himself high on Minato’s knee, and he nearly topples off because he’s just so much _bigger_ than the shorter, leaner Yondaime.

“Don’t be shy,” Minato says, his warm hands gripping Obito by the hips and dragging him down the older man’s thigh to sit comfortably on the meat of it. 

Obito is quickly overtaken by the warmth of Minato’s chest against his back, the heat of the older man’s body burning through his clothes. But that’s nothing compared to the way Minato _smells_ \- something masculine and woodsy that makes Obito feel warm and a little bit dizzy. He wishes he could bottle up that scent and save it for lonely nights because it smells like _home_ to him.

Minato’s breath is hot and close to the shell of his ear, and his voice dips dangerously low. “See? Isn’t this nice?” 

“Y-Yes,” the younger man stammers, and he stifles a squeak as Minato’s deft hand travels from bent knee all the way up to his thigh, mapping the muscles and tendons with curious fingers. A wet and welcome press of Minato’s open mouth against his neck sends a full-body shiver through Obito, and he’s sure that his heart is pounding hard enough in his chest that Minato can feel his quickened pulse with his lips. That sinful mouth moves to his ear, tongue curling around his earlobe before nipping it teasingly. 

“You know, it gets lonely here at night,” Minato murmurs, his voice bleeding with insinuation. “I was wondering if you would be willing to stay here and keep me comfortable and warm.”

It’s hard to think straight with the older man’s mouth and hands on him, but Obito quickly recognizes this for what it is - an out. Minato would never force him into something he didn’t want to do, but he’s certain that he wants this, wants whatever his apparently surprisingly perverted former sensei wants from him. 

Obito _wants_ him. Like _hell_ he’s leaving now. 

He digs deep to find the composure to respond, turning over his shoulder to meet those surveying blue eyes. 

“Of course, Hokage-sama,” Obito replies steadily.

Minato lights up like a kid in a candy store. 

“Oh, _Obito,_ no need to be so formal. You can always call me Sensei. After all, this is nostalgic, don’t you think?”

The younger man nearly snorts, but replies with an obedient, “Yes, Sensei.” The only thing nostalgic about this is sitting on Minato’s lap. This dedicated exploration of the blonde’s hands and mouth is something _entirely new_ that Obito can’t get enough of. 

“You’ve always been such a good boy, Obito,” Minato purrs, his palm grinding down on Obito’s rapidly thickening cock through his pants and drawing a gasp from the younger man. “Your body is so _honest._ One day, you’ll be able to be loud for me, but for now, you’re going to do as I stay and keep quiet. Do you understand?”

Obito nods so quickly that he almost cracks his head against Minato’s nose. The blonde chuckles and Obito feels the older man’s laugh rumble soothingly against his back. A pair of hands draw him back firmly onto something hot and hard, and the suggestion of the sheer _size_ of Minato’s cock leaves him reeling. 

“Good boys get rewards, and this will be your reward if you do everything I ask of you,” the blonde says with a filthy grind of his hips that has Obito swallowing a needy whimper. “But what I need now is for you to stand up, bend over, and put your hands on my desk.”

Knees buckling a little, he shifts off of Minato’s lap and folds over the desk, his palms down on a pile of what appears to be _very important_ paperwork. Obito hears a hum of approval from behind him before nimble fingers hook into the waistband of his pants and boxers, tugging them down just far enough to reveal his ass. He feels exposed, his nerves alight with the anticipation of what Minato has planned next, along with the extra dose of fear that comes with the thought of someone walking in and seeing him bent over for the Yondaime.

Minato’s hands clutch at his ass, kneading the muscle before spreading him open intimately. Obito shudders as the cool air of the Hokage’s office makes his pink hole flutter, and he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from panting. 

The hands leave him, and the pop of a cap sounds in the quiet office. 

“I’m going to get you nice and wet, stretch you open so you can keep me warm. And you’ll just sit there and be a good boy and take it, won’t you?” A thumb tenderly circles his entrance, coaxing Obito into relaxing against his touch. The next thing he knows, a lubed finger is working its way inside him, and he has to clap both of his hands over his mouth to keep from moaning.

Minato clicks his tongue. 

“I asked you to keep your hands on the desk, Obito. Are you that worried that you’re going to get too noisy?” The blonde devil curls his finger up to press into the younger man’s prostate, and this time, Obito actually does make a choked sound into his cupped hands. “Put your hands down. I’ll give you something to keep you quiet.”

He returns to the instructed position, and the moment his palms hit the desk, two fingers are pressing into his open mouth. It’s more out of instinct than anything else that Obito sucks on the digits, laving his tongue over them desperately to give his mouth something to do instead of making fucking sounds because suddenly a second finger has joined the pleasurable assault against his sweet spot. Obito can’t control the way his hips jerk and minutely grind in the air, craving friction and more of those talented fingers inside him. 

“That’s right,” Minato croons, “you’re taking my fingers so well. You’re going to feel so good around my cock, Obito.” 

He wants to whine at that, his body shuddering uncontrollably at the way Minato stokes him with his words just as well as he does with his fingers. There’s an even bigger stretch now as a third digit enters him with a pressure edging on a burn, but he relaxes, threading his tongue between the fingers in his mouth.

Obito feels so full as he gets fucked by Minato’s hand, the blonde looking on with dark amusement as Obito struggles to hold it together. The Uchiha wonders if the older man is quite deliberately trying to make his knees weak, and he nearly buckles with a particularly sweet crook of the fingers.

When Minato finally draws both of his hands back, Obito stifles a cry at the sudden emptiness. He doesn’t have to wait long, however, because he’s suddenly manhandled back into the chair. Hot, slick flesh presses against the crevice of his ass as he is pulled snuggly to Minato’s chest, and Obito can’t help but lick his lips as Minato’s cock pushes up against him. 

“Breathe for me,” Minato urges as he lifts Obito up easily (with one hand, _holy shit_ ) and drizzles lube over his own dick. There’s something so raunchy about the fact that Obito’s pants are pulled down just enough to reveal his ass, and the Yondaime has undone his own bottoms just enough to take his cock out. 

Obito shivers as he feels the blunt head of Minato’s cock pressed against his entrance. He braces himself on the older man’s legs as he _very slowly_ sinks down onto the incredibly long length. Obito is far from a virgin, but it is extremely evident that Minato’s dick is _huge_ and he’s never taken anything quite like this before. The stretch is immense, makes him feel like he’s being punched in the gut, but once the head passes through that tight ring of muscle, it glides in easily.

When Obito’s ass presses into Minato’s hipbones, it takes every bit of his self-control to not shake at the overwhelming fullness. He knows Minato is being kind, letting him adjust, but after a few long moments, nothing happens.

He simply reaches around Obito’s body for his paperwork and keeps working.

“S-Sensei?”

“Yes, Obito?” Minato asks casually as he scribbles his signature on the bottom of a document. 

He searches for the words, but they’re lost briefly as the blonde shifts forward slightly to place the paperwork into another pile, and Obito feels acutely aware of every inch of the dick stuffing him. “A-Aren’t you going to…” he trails off as Minato unfurls a fresh scroll and rolls it down Obito’s back. There’s a moment of silence and a soft, slightly wet sound that Obito can attribute to Minato thoughtfully chewing his lip as he studies the length of the contract. 

“I asked you to keep me warm,” Minato says easily, this time signing the paperwork using Obito’s body as a table. “I thought you wanted to be a good boy for me, _Obito._ Are you suddenly feeling greedy?"

“N-No, Sensei,” Obito stammers, and Minato rewards him with a minute roll of the hips that stokes the flames of his arousal, the younger man’s cock straining in the confines of his pants. “I’ll be good.”

Minato runs a finger down the curve of Obito’s spine as he re-seals the scroll. “I’m glad to hear that you’ll be such a good little _cock warmer_ for me.”

Obito can’t help the way his breath catches at Minato referring to him as an object, his body and his hole meant to be filled for the older man’s pleasure. He very nearly moans at the delicious thought, but it is interrupted by abject terror as the _last possible person_ he wants to see him like this enters the room. 

“Sensei, I--oh.” Kakashi halts at the sight of Obito. _Of course,_ it would be his very attractive teammate strolling in while their Sensei is balls deep in him. “Obito, what are you doing on Sensei’s lap? he asks suspiciously.

The Uchiha’s mouth moves wordlessly, trying to power through the fact that they’ve been caught, and he can still feel Minato’s dick pulsing inside him and it’s making his brain murky. “I, uh…” he trails off, but Minato squeezes his thigh under the desk.

“Kakashi,” Minato says with a beaming smile, “You all used to be so affectionate when you were kids. Obito mentioned that he missed it a lot, and desperately wanted to sit on my lap. Isn’t that _sweet?_ ” The older man shifts his legs with the final word, and Obito is sure that his face is bright red now, especially after the reminder of that thick cock splitting him open.

“Y-Yeah,” Obito agrees, unable to say much more than that without fear of giving himself away.

Kakashi’s dark eyes narrow, but he apparently decides to take Minato’s words at face value. “Well, I just came by to let you know that I’m making dinner tonight, and you’re more than welcome to stop by if you’re hungry.”

“Thank you,” the Yondaime replies sweetly. “It seems I’ll be working late tonight, but maybe I’ll have time to stop by for _dessert._ ” Again, Minato is insinuating something, and Kakashi perks up at the hidden message. 

With a satisfied smirk, Kakashi struts off. “See you later, Sensei, Obito.”

When the door shuts behind his younger teammate, Obito heaves a sigh of relief, but it is short-lived before Minato shallowly thrusts into his ass. “F-Fuck,” Obito whimpers, and Minato seems all too pleased at his reaction. 

“Why, Obito,” Minato murmurs as he returns to his pile of paperwork, “you enjoyed Kakashi seeing you like this a little too much. Do you think he could tell that you were full of me?”

Obito can’t even handle Minato’s demon mouth right now, let alone the implication that Kakashi was aware of what was happening. “A-Are… you and him…?” 

“And you and me,” Minato replies easily, studying a contract over Obito’s broad shoulder. “I felt you clench around me when he looked at you. You want him too, don’t you?” The older man’s hands leave his paperwork briefly to grip Obito’s inner thighs and pull the Uchiha to grind onto his cock.

Obito really, really hopes that it isn’t a trick question. “I m-mean, yeah, of course.” 

A wicked grin spreads over Minato’s lips, a look that he rarely sees on the blonde man outside of battle. 

“Then let me finish my work, and we can go have him.”

The next twenty minutes are pure torture for Obito. He can’t think about anything but the feeling of Minato’s cock inside him, of the warmth of Minato’s chest, of the masculine scent that makes his dick twitch in his pants every time he gets a whiff of it. Minato doesn’t falter from his tasks, but will periodically tease Obito with his wandering hands, or with a gentle nudge of his hips that drags the older man's cock against his prostate. Obito’s dick aches with the desire to be touched, and he wonders if he’ll come embarrassingly quickly when the time comes. 

When the final scroll is stamped with the Hokage’s seal, there is no warning before Obito is lifted from Minato’s lap and bent over the desk. After being so full for so long, he sobs at the sudden emptiness, but Minato slots back inside and he can’t help but keen.

The Yondaime forms lightning-fast hand signs for quick privacy wards before mercilessly fucking into Obito’s heat.

“Such a good boy,” Minato praises, one hand dipping under the waistband of Obito’s pants to stroke his throbbing length. “So tight, so fucking _perfect_ for me.”

Minato’s filthy words scramble Obito’s brain. “Ah! Oh _fuck,_ Sensei, please, _fuck me--_ ” he babbles, meeting every thrust. “S-So _big._ ”

“You deserve a reward for being so nice and pretty for me,” Minato says, his starting to crack as his hips snap against Obito’s ass. “I want you to come for me. Can you do that, Obito? Make a mess of my hand?”

The words are stolen from him entirely now, and Obito can do nothing but gasp and moan and whimper as Minato takes him apart with his cock. That slick grip and the pounding against his sweet spot coils the pleasure so tightly that Obito doesn’t realize that he’s close to coming until he falls off the edge nearly screaming.

“That’s it,” he can hear Minato purring through the electric pleasure coursing through his body, _“fuck--"_

And he can feel Minato’s cock twitching inside, the pulses of hot spend filling him up as his former sensei groans long and low behind him. Obito can’t stop spasming, can’t stop the way his ass pulses to desperately draw in every drop. 

He doesn’t realize that he’s collapsed against the desk until he goes to lick his dry lips and tastes wood.

A satisfied sigh sounds behind him as Minato slowly pulls out, tucking himself back into his pants. He draws Obito’s pants back up before pulling the younger man into his lap, but with Obito facing him this time. 

It’s a little funny that their first kiss is after the best sex Obito has had in his _entire life,_ but when he feels Minato’s soft lips on his own, he knows he wouldn’t have it any other way.

They lose minutes gently exploring each other’s mouths before Obito shifts in a way that reminds him that he is very, _very_ sticky. When Obito winces against Minato’s mouth, the older man pulls back in concern.

“I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?” Minato asks, stroking his thumb affectionately across Obito’s lower lip. 

The younger man grins before softly kissing the pad of the blonde’s finger. “Of course not, Sensei. I loved it.” He looks a little bashful when he says, “I just… maybe need a shower after that.”

Minato’s bright blue eyes light up. “Well, let’s go get cleaned up, and then we can go to Kakashi’s for _dessert._ ”

Obito can’t help but feel that this is the start of something new and beautiful. 

“Deal.”


	11. Let Go (Aftercare, Kushina/Mikoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay to enjoy it, you know,” Kushina murmurs against the sensitive skin of Mikoto’s inner thigh, nuzzling her soft cheek against her self-proclaimed favorite part of the older woman. “I could live down here,” she sighs softly in satisfaction before gently spreading Mikoto’s folds open with her fingers.
> 
> “I do enjoy it,” Mikoto replies, miffed, but it doesn’t keep her from squirming when she can feel the heat of Kushina’s breath against her heated flesh. 
> 
> Violet eyes beam up at her. “Let me hear you, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little dose of soft Kushina/Mikoto love. :) I swear, I'll write something longer for them one of these days! Still behind, but cranking it out! 
> 
> Day 11: Aftercare (Kushina/Mikoto)
> 
> Tags: Oral sex, fingering, emotionally constipated Uchiha clan, soft lady cuddles

_Uchiha don’t beg. Uchiha are proud,_ Mikoto reminds herself as a head of fiery red hair settles between her legs. 

“It’s okay to enjoy it, you know,” Kushina murmurs against the sensitive skin of Mikoto’s inner thigh, nuzzling her soft cheek against her self-proclaimed favorite part of the older woman. “I could live down here,” she sighs softly in satisfaction before gently spreading Mikoto’s folds open with her fingers.

“I do enjoy it,” Mikoto replies, miffed, but it doesn’t keep her from squirming when she can feel the heat of Kushina’s breath against her heated flesh. 

Violet eyes beam up at her. “Let me hear you, then.” 

It’s an impulse for Mikoto to bite her hand and stifle a moan when Kushina drags her flattened tongue over the raven-haired woman’s clit, a slow and sweet slide with just the right amount of pressure because Kushina knows exactly what Mikoto likes. She wants to tangle her fingers into that red hair that frames Kushina’s face like a halo, something unbecoming of a woman so devilish in the way that she makes Mikoto shake for her. 

Kushina must be able to read her thoughts because she pulls away, her finger drawing through the slickness that the redhead seems to be able to bring about with only one of her trademark mischievous grins. “You can pull my hair,” the younger woman says easily, running her tongue over her plush lower lip to savor Mikoto’s taste, “I know you want to.”

Mikoto shakes her head vehemently, her teeth leaving divots in her knuckles as Kushina slides two fingers inside her. A sound forms in the back of her throat and she swallows it, pushing it down under Kushina’s suddenly sharp gaze. 

“Relax for me, baby,” the redhead croons, and Mikoto would despise the pet name if it didn’t sound like sugar on Kushina’s tongue, the tongue that returns to stroke languidly over her as two fingers crook up, fluttering inside her with the frenetic energy she’ll always associate with her hot-blooded lover. 

The Uchiha can’t get enough of the way Kushina’s soft and delicate mouth works her over, lips fitting over her clit to suck just hard enough to make her hips jerk, and gasp leaves Mikoto against her will. She can feel the vibrations of Kushina’s satisfied moan against her cunt, and it draws another sound from Mikoto before she presses her teeth back into her hand. 

But damn her, Kushina is bleeding excitement and motivation now. She redoubles her efforts of sucking Mikoto’s clit, simultaneously laving her tongue, and the sensation is so good that Mikoto doesn’t realize that both of her hands are clutching red hair. 

“O-Oh, fuck, K-Kushi- _na_ ,” Mikoto whimpers, barely perceptible but raucous compared to the vast silence that Kushina is used to. It’s not that she doesn’t love Kushina, that Kushina doesn’t love watching the way Mikoto’s thighs tremble for her, but it’s against the Uchiha’s nature to let her guard down. 

Kushina always has a way of breaking down barriers, though.

“Mmm,” the redhead hums against Mikoto’s soaking pussy. “I like it. Give me more.”

“Fuck, _ah,_ you,” Mikoto pants with absolutely no venom because Kushina is doing that tongue thing again that makes her weak, and those fingers inside her are hooking in a way that makes her feel like a katon in human form.

Wearing that insufferable smirk, Kushina beams up at her, the redhead’s thumb replacing her tongue and rubbing sloppy wet circles over Mikoto’s clit. “Nah, I’m fucking _you._ ” It’s crude and silly and perfectly Kushina, and she dips back down with a newfound determination.

Mikoto closes her eyes for a moment, embracing the feel of her girlfriend’s mouth against her, but when she looks down, she’s starstruck. There’s something about Kushina’s violet eyes glimmering in the moonlight that leaves her besotted, overcome with love for the woman who constantly breaks down her walls, and suddenly she’s sobbing as she comes. The voice that she hears sounds like it’s coming from afar, but she realizes that it’s coming from her, that it’s Kushina’s name spilling from her lips in daggers and rose petals.

Kushina brings her down tenderly, fingers gently sliding out and mouth kissing her still-quivering thighs. “Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,” the redhead murmurs in a mantra as she worships Mikoto’s skin. 

The Uchiha doesn’t realize that she’s crying until she can feel Kushina’s thumbs brushing tears from her cheeks. 

“Oh, baby, come here,” Kushina soothes, scooping Mikoto into her embrace, allowing the raven-haired woman to softly weep into the collar of her dress. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Calloused hands thread through black hair and the redhead murmurs soft words, nonsense about love and letting go, but it works, it really works. 

“I’m okay,” Mikoto finally says, hating the way she sniffles but loving the way that gravity is drawing her relaxed body down. “I j-just…” she trails off, and Kushina tips her chin up gently to meet her obsidian eyes. 

There’s such gentleness in Kushina’s expression that it nearly takes her breath away. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

If Kushina can always be so courageous, why can't she? Mikoto steels herself with a breath. 

“I just love you so much.”

Kushina’s grin is brighter than the sun and entirely worth it.

“I know,” she replies before pushing Mikoto back onto the bed and kissing her senseless.


	12. Live (Spit Kink, Obito/Kakashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You absolute fucking idiot,” Obito growls, caging the younger man and slamming the door shut in the process. “Do you have a goddamn death wish?” 
> 
> “Fuck you,” Kakashi snarls, revealing the blood on his teeth and snapping his head forward in an attempt to headbutt the Uchiha. Obito steps back, dodging the blow and shrugging his haori off his shoulders, the characters for Rokudaime fluttering to the floor before he bodily pins Kakashi to the wall. 
> 
> He sinks his teeth into Kakashi’s shoulder with enough force that the younger man yelps. “Oh, does it hurt?” Obito asks cruelly. “More than that stab wound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to myadamantiumheart for providing guidance for this chapter and also inspiring me with her mafia AU ObiKaka dynamic! These boys and their chaotic energy, man. I just love them.
> 
> P.S.: If the spit kink factor squicks you, it's literally like one tiny paragraph, so don't sweat it. :)
> 
> Day 12: Spit Kink (Obito/Kakashi)
> 
> Tags: Strangely tender rough sex, face-fucking, choking, biting

Kakashi’s back hits the door of his apartment before it even closes.

“You absolute fucking _idiot,_ ” Obito growls, caging the younger man and slamming the door shut in the process. “Do you have a goddamn death wish?” 

“Fuck you,” Kakashi snarls, revealing the blood on his teeth and snapping his head forward in an attempt to headbutt the Uchiha. Obito steps back, dodging the blow and shrugging his haori off his shoulders, the characters for Rokudaime fluttering to the floor before he bodily pins Kakashi to the wall. 

He sinks his teeth into Kakashi’s shoulder with enough force that the younger man _yelps._ “Oh, does it hurt?” Obito asks cruelly. “More than that stab wound?”

“I was doing my duty,” Kakashi grits out as Obito palms his cock through his jounin pants, and he’s shamefully already hard from the rough treatment and the adrenaline of being healed from a nearly fatal wound.

“Did I ask you to step in front of a sword for me, Kakashi?” Obito reaches around to the back of one of Kakashi’s legs, lifting it to easily wrap around his waist. There’s a vicious grind, and Kakashi throws his head back hard enough that it cracks painfully against the door. “Do you really think I didn’t see that shitty little assassination attempt coming?”

Kakashi shakes his head but suddenly finds it hard to move when Obito’s hand wraps around his throat, applying enough pressure at the sides to limit his airflow. He’s too ashamed to admit that he entirely acted out of impulse, that he saw the blade drawn in Obito’s direction and didn’t even think before stepping in front of it. It was stupid, something that went against every ounce of his training as a shinobi, but his instincts to protect his most precious person had kicked into overdrive.

The horrified expression as Obito watched him crumple to the ground is burned into his mind, an ugly and shameful regret. 

“I think you need to be taught a lesson, Kakashi,” Obito says as he releases Kakashi’s neck and pushes his own pants down to his knees. A hand grips silver hair viciously as he drags Kakashi to his knees, rubbing his hard cock against the silver-haired man’s blood-spattered cheek. The fire remains in Kakashi’s eyes, but it’s morphed into something different now, and he turns his head to give a shallow lick. He is interrupted by a warning tug, pulling him out of reach of Obito’s cock, and he gives a small whimper as his mouth falls open in anticipation. 

Obito offers him a cool, reprimanding look. 

“You obviously don’t think I’m capable as a Hokage,” he says, swiping the head of his cock along Kakashi’s bottom lip to spread a droplet of slickness, “and you’ve forgotten the most important thing.” 

Kakashi lifts one eyebrow before Obito slams his cock into the silver-haired man’s mouth. If Kakashi wasn’t already relaxing his throat, he would have gagged, but he takes it all greedily and without complaint. 

_“You’re mine.”_

Obito fucks into his mouth relentlessly, taking his pleasure while Kakashi helplessly moans and sucks. It’s sloppy and aggressive, the taste of salt and copper mingling in his mouth as he’s used for Obito’s-- _his Hokage’s_ pleasure. His own cock is throbbing, straining in his pants, but he knows that any attempt to touch himself will end _very_ poorly for him. 

When Obito’s cock finally leaves his mouth, thick strings of saliva connect between his lips and the tip of the other man’s dick. Kakashi gasps for air and the older man standing above him tips his chin up. 

“Open,” Obito commands, and he does it without thought. A thumb presses onto his tongue to hold it down and Obito _spits in his mouth._ Kakashi can’t control the way the disgust makes him even harder, especially with the casual way Obito looks down on him. “Swallow.”

He does, and the slide of Obito’s spit along with his own build-up of saliva from having his throat fucked is so filthy that he almost comes his in pants.

The Hokage watches the line of Kakashi’s throat work with an air of satisfaction. “That’s my good boy. You’ll take anything I give you, won’t you?” 

“Yes,” Kakashi nearly sobs because he knows it’s true, because he loves Obito and he would _die_ for him. 

Obito presses two fingers into Kakashi’s mouth, and he sucks on them in a powerful apology, desperately running his tongue over them and between them. The low groan that sounds in Obito’s throat is his salvation, and when the Hokage pulls the digits out and smears slick saliva all over his face, he feels anointed with forgiveness. 

Kakashi can’t even fit a breath in before his back hits the hardwood, Obito’s heavy body crushing him into the floor as the Uchiha devours his mouth. A muscular thigh slots between his own legs, grinding fiercely into his straining cock, and Obito bites his lip hard enough to sting before parting. 

The Hokage slips a small vial out from god-knows-where, shedding Kakashi of his pants and slicking up his fingers. The silver-haired man is quite literally shaking from anticipation. 

“Let me make something entirely clear to you, Kakashi,” Obito begins, the gentleness of his fingers a marked difference from the previous violence. “You have your duties for the village, and I know this very well because I assign them to you.” 

Kakashi moans deep and low as two fingers glide easily inside of him, the delicious stretch familiar, but it always feels so _good._ “Obito, _please,_ ” he begs, too early, but he wants Obito inside him already, he wants it to hurt because that’s the only way he knows how to forgive himself. 

“But your greatest duty isn’t to die for me,” the Uchiha says, crooking his fingers up to make white spots explode behind Kakashi’s eyes.

Obito’s other hand is clutching his chin now, the Sharingan spinning wildly to record every moment. He slips a third finger inside, and Kakashi feels so full but it’s not enough, it’s never enough. He wants, he _wants--_

“It’s to live for me.”

A moment of emptiness, and then Obito slams inside him. He shouts, blissfully sobbing as he’s filled up in the way he’s wanted since Obito pressed him up against the door. There’s still a hint of blood in their kiss, and it’s something that always belongs to them because their love is a long-fought war that both of them keep winning somehow. 

“So, I don’t want you to ever do some _stupid fucking bullshit_ like stepping in front of a sword for me again,” Obito says as his hips snap cruelly against Kakashi’s ass, “because I always want you to come home to me.” 

“I will, _fuck,_ I will,” Kakashi gasps, his hands finding purchase on Obito’s broad shoulders. 

“Do you really understand?” the Uchiha asks, his voice a little hoarse as cracks in his control begin to show. He reaches down to fist Kakashi’s cock in a haphazard grip. “I’ll put you back together if you come home broken, Kakashi. I’ll grow you new limbs. Pour blood back into your body. Make you drink my chakra to stay alive. You’re _mine,_ and don’t you ever fucking forget it.”

Tears are streaming down Kakashi’s rosy cheeks now, his face wet with saliva and blood and salt, but Obito’s other hand strokes his jaw tenderly in contrast to the rough fucking. “Y-Yours, _yours,_ a-always yours, please, _Obito,_ I-I’m--”

“That’s right,” Obito affirms. “So be good and come for me.”

Kakashi comes so hard that he nearly blacks out. His vision goes hazy when his body bends like a livewire, ropes of cum crossing over his tattered shirt, and Obito just fucks him through it relentlessly. That rough grip turns to overstimulation, and when he shudders because it’s _too much,_ Obito lets go but doesn’t stop moving.

When Kakashi’s vision clears, Obito’s eyes are devouring him alive with their intensity. He’s sure that he’s a filthy mess of fluids, but there’s an adoration that is only for Kakashi. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he growls the moment before his hips stutter and Kakashi is filled with his warm, wet release. 

They stay there for a few long moments before Obito pulls out and sags against Kakashi’s body, littering his jaw with open-mouthed kisses. The anger from before has deflated, and all that’s left is exhaustion and a desire for touch. 

“You scared the shit out of me, ‘Kashi. Don’t ever fucking do that again,” Obito finally murmurs against his skin. 

“I won’t,” Kakashi replies, wrapping his arms around Obito’s waist to bring him closer. “I promise, I’ll always come home to you.”

“Good,” Obito replies with obvious contentment, enjoying the tender touch. “We’re both gonna need a shower after this, though.”

The silver-haired man can’t stifle a grin. “Only if you promise to get me dirty later.”

“You bet,” Obito beams in reply.


	13. Mate (Breeding Kink+Tentacles, Rin/Sakura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I’m a jinchuuriki,” Rin says carefully, and Sakura nods in response. It’s the worst-kept secret in the village, but regardless of that, Sakura has watched Rin fight and the only person she knows with that amount of chakra is Naruto. The rosette is far too intelligent to leave the dots unconnected. “There are certain… side effects that come with being a jinchuuriki. I can keep them under control under normal circumstances, but I tend to lose control when I’m, uh, distracted.” 
> 
> Sakura’s mouth forms a silent “o.” 
> 
> “It’s not that I don’t want you,” Rin murmurs while tracing a fingertip around the rim of her cup, peering through sooty lashes. “I’m afraid that I’ll want you too much and my instincts will take over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a wild fucking ride. I knew from the very beginning that I was going to write f/f for breeding kink because I feel like it's important that the world knows that lesbians are totally allowed to have a breeding kink. But THEN, this concept of jinchuuriki Rin having chakra tentacles came up, and uh, this happened. I'm posting this without editing it, so enjoy it in its raw glory.
> 
> Important notes for this universe: everybody lives, Naruto somehow still ends up a jinchuuriki but he isn't sad because his parents are alive, there's an age gap between Rin and Sakura but it isn't huge and they're both of age. Sakura still trains under Tsunade. 
> 
> Day 13: Breeding Kink+Tentacles (Rin/Sakura)
> 
>  **READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING** 'cause this won't be everyone's cup of tea:
> 
> Breeding kink, oral sex, fingering, dirty talk, chakra tentacles

“Rin?”

Sakura’s voice is soft as she gently squeezes her girlfriend’s hand from across the table. The brunette has been lost in thought throughout their date, her tea lukewarm and forgotten. 

The crinkle around brown eyes relaxes at the tender touch and her vision focuses on the younger pink-haired woman. “Sorry, Sakura. I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“Me too,” Sakura says, wearing a mildly concerned look. “I wanted to ask you… is there a reason why we haven’t, uh, you know?”

Rin’s lips curve into a little smirk. _“You know?”_

“Ugh, you know!” 

“I don’t,” the older woman replies coyly. “I think you better tell me.”

Sakura’s face almost matches the shade of her hair. “Why we haven’t had _sex,_ ” she hisses.

Resigned, Rin responds with a sigh, “I’m sorry, Sakura. I knew this would come up eventually.”

“Is it because I’m so much younger than you?” the rosette asks. “I mean, I’m of age, and I’m _definitely_ not a virgin, and you know that I’m the youngest person to ever apprentice under the Godaime so it’s not like I’m some incompetent, useless, innocent--” 

“I know, Sakura,” Rin interrupts because Sakura is so flustered now that the older woman is worried that she might combust if she keeps talking. “It’s not about that.” She lifts her tea up for a sip and makes a displeased pucker of the lips at the temperature.

The rosette eyes her girlfriend warily. “Then what is it?”

“You know I’m a jinchuuriki,” Rin says carefully, and Sakura nods in response. It’s the worst-kept secret in the village, but regardless of that, Sakura has watched Rin fight and the only person she knows with that amount of chakra is Naruto. The rosette is far too intelligent to leave the dots unconnected. “There are certain… side effects that come with being a jinchuuriki. I can keep them under control under normal circumstances, but I tend to lose control when I’m, uh, _distracted._ ” 

Sakura’s mouth forms a silent “o.” 

“It’s not that I don’t want you,” Rin murmurs while tracing a fingertip around the rim of her cup, peering through sooty lashes. “I’m afraid that I’ll want you too much and my instincts will take over.”

“Rin,” Sakura says with deadly seriousness, “do you know how many times I broke my hands while training with _Shishou_? How many times I’ve taken a palm to the face? How many fatal stab wounds I had to heal with my own limited chakra because I was conserving it for a jutsu that only Tsunade-sama had ever mastered? You’re not going to hurt me, Rin. I trust you.” The younger woman lifts Rin’s hand, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles, green eyes glimmering as she murmurs, “I want you. I don’t mind if you lose control.”

Red flickers briefly in brown eyes, and Sakura’s thighs press together in anticipation.

“Let’s go.”

\---

They make it as far as the living room of Rin’s apartment before Sakura uses her chakra-enhanced strength to push the older woman down on the couch.

“Mm,” Sakura moans against Rin’s lips as she straddles a muscular thigh, shamelessly grinding against it while she enjoys the taste of Rin’s mouth. Nimble fingers slip into the tie of Rin’s black dress, undoing it easily and allowing the flowing fabric to fall open to the exploration of her calloused hands. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

“Me too,” Rin murmurs, finally getting to enjoy the feel of her girlfriend’s touch. That gentle touch grazes her pulse point, circles her breasts and grazes pebbled pink nipples before trailing down to reverently stroke over the seal on her stomach. The rosette maps the expanse of Rin’s neck with her lips and tongue and teeth, drawing small gasps and moans out of the brunette. 

When all five of Sakura’s fingers press into her seal, a powerful wave of pleasure makes her shudder. She can feel Isobu purring in contentment as Sakura releases warm ripples of chakra into her body, but a familiar feeling of slithering up her back reminds her of why she was so nervous about doing this with Sakura in the first place.

Rin takes Sakura by surprise, flipping her onto the couch and taking the control back. “Aren’t you confident?” the older woman teases before capturing cherry pink lips, working Sakura’s dress open slowly enough that Sakura whines to be touched. “Shh, pretty girl, I’ll take care of you. I won’t leave you wanting.”

“Promise?” Sakura asks with mischief gleaming in forest green eyes as Rin helps her shimmy out of her red dress. 

“Of course,” the jinchuuriki replies as she easily slices through Sakura’s bindings with a chakra-enhanced fingertip, freeing the younger woman’s breasts. She peppers them with soft kisses that make Sakura giggle until Rin takes a nipple between her lips, stroking it with her skillful tongue in a way that makes Sakura’s hips jerk. Rin grins against Sakura’s skin as battle-roughened hands sink into brown hair, drawing her closer. 

“Fuck, _Rin,_ ” Sakura moans, eyes slamming shut as she grinds her hips into Rin’s torso. “That feelsgood.”

Hooking her fingers into the younger woman’s shorts, Rin drags the final layers of Sakura’s clothing down her legs as she playfully nips at the rosette’s nipple. At her surprised gasp, the brunette switches her attentions to the other peak, her hands coaxing Sakura’s soft thighs to part.

Rin smells how wet Sakura is before she even touches her. Isobu’s chakra thrums inside of the jinchuuriki, and she can feel rather than hear the bijuu’s words - _we like her, we like her, ours._

_That’s new,_ Rin contemplates. When Isobu’s chakra reacted during sex in the past, it was always in the form of fiery instinct, driving and wordless. But this time, there is a certain clarity in the vast chakra caged within her body, honed in on Sakura spread open for her like a meal.

When she pulls away from Sakura’s chest, Rin’s arousal coils within her immediately at the sight. Sakura is a sea of pink - her hair framing her face in a halo, the flush on the apples of her cheeks, color spreading down her chest. Hazy green eyes gaze down at her, begging soundlessly for Rin to relieve the ache, and she obliges. 

_“F-Fuck.”_ Sakura’s groan is sweet and low as Rin parts her folds with her tongue, pulling through that slick seam in a languid lick. The rosette is perfect in more ways than one, and Rin wants to gorge herself on her.

“You taste so good,” Rin murmurs before returning to her task, drawing her flattened tongue over Sakura’s clit. The younger woman’s hands never leave her brown hair, desperately clutching at it now, tugging with every particularly good stroke. Rin’s fingers trail along Sakura’s inner thighs and she appreciates the way Sakura trembles at her touch. When the pads of her fingertips meet wetness, she pulls her lips away.

Sakura lets out a sound of disapproval as Rin’s mouth leaves her, but it quickly morphs into a moan as the brunette dips a finger into her heat. When she sinks to the third knuckle easily, the jinchuuriki rubs circles on Sakura’s clit with her thumb, watching hungrily as the younger woman’s thighs quiver at the pressure. 

“Is that good, pretty girl?” Rin asks. Sakura’s cunt pulsates around her finger at the pet name. 

The rosette nods eagerly. “ _Please,_ Rin, I want your mouth again.”

Rin replaces her thumb with her tongue, slipping another finger into Sakura. She can’t get enough of the feel of Sakura’s cunt gripping her, a vice so slick that wetness dribbles down her wrist. The sweet little sounds spilling from Sakura’s candy lips fill the room, and her enthusiasm increases at the thought of what Sakura will sound like when she comes. 

When the jinchuuriki fits her lips over Sakura’s clit to suck, the rosette’s body jolts pleasurably. “O-Oh, fuck, Rin, that’s--” The brunette grins wickedly, working her tongue over the bundle of sensitive nerves along with the gentle suction, and she can feel the softness of Sakura’s thighs clenching and releasing. “Ah, oh, uhn, fuck, so good, _Rin._ ”

Rin hums and moans intermittently, and it only incites Sakura more. Those powerful hands are pulling her hair hard enough now that it’s accompanied by a little sting, but Sakura sends little pulses of healing chakra to her scalp after a particularly harsh tug. 

The moment Sakura’s chakra touches her skin, she can feel Isobu’s power rising within her, that purr overtaking her body. Whatever the reason might be, the bijuu is responding to Sakura, and she can feel the beast rising to the surface as the younger woman draws closer to her peak. 

Rin’s name spills unheeded from Sakura’s lips like a mantra, washing over her like rain on a spring day, and the intermingling of their chakra makes the pleasure tangible between them, a connection far more electric than anything she has ever experienced.

“Please, _don’t stop,_ ” Sakura sobs, her head snapping from side-to-side as Rin never lets up with her fingers and tongue. “Rin, I-I’m--” and the sound is choked off by Sakura’s pussy clenching around her fingers and a keen that Rin wants to hear the rest of her life. Sakura babbles, shakes, cries out with every wave of pleasure that washes over her, and the brunette is suddenly aware of the slickness of her own thighs. Rin rides it out with her, not stopping until Sakura releases her hair.

She doesn’t see it coming when Sakura’s hand touches her cheek, and she fondly whispers, _“Rin.”_

A crackling sound coming alive from her back is the only warning sign before chakra tentacles wrap around both of Sakura’s wrists.

To her credit, Sakura doesn’t express anything but curiosity. 

“Huh,” she says as she examines the chakra suddenly binding her. “Are these what I think they are?”

“Yes,” Rin admits, her face hot with shame. “Chakra made tangible, typically triggered by a strong emotional response. The shape depends on the type of stimulus.”

Sakura, instead of expressing horror, smirks. “So, because you’re turned on, they manifest in dick form?”

“Isobu is biologically male and it’s his chakra, so… yes,” Rin replies in embarrassment. 

“Well…” Sakura hums thoughtfully. “I assume they do more than just bind people, right? The two behind your head look like they’re chomping at the bit.” 

“Because I’m holding them back,” Rin says exasperatedly. “Sakura, you can’t possibly--”

“Want to be fucked by your very interesting dick-like chakra tentacles? I absolutely do.” Sakura’s face is still rosy from the aftermath of her orgasm. “I already told you - I trust you. I want you to lose control and _take_ me.”

Rin’s willpower is hanging on by a thread, and she breathes deeply to steel herself as the tentacles writhe behind her. “Are you sure, Sakura?”

“I mean, if you aren’t going to fuck me with them, can I at least try sucking them?”

Isobu roars within her as the tentacles break free, and Rin panics for only a moment before seeing the expression of pure excitement on Sakura’s face.

Her girlfriend _wants_ this.

 _Fuck it,_ Rin thinks as two tentacles surge to capture Sakura’s legs, spreading them wide to reveal the rosette’s pussy, strands of wetness connecting her thighs. The younger woman’s moan is choked off by a bright blue tentacle pushing into her mouth, her swollen red lips making a pretty ring around it. Her cheeks hollow as she sucks it greedily, her eyes on Rin the entire time.

The thing is, Rin can’t feel through the tentacles. They’re kind of like shadow clones - she’ll only experience the sensation when they return to her body. But Isobu certainly enjoys it, and Rin can feel the rumble of pleasure by proxy. 

Another tentacle prods between Sakura’s legs, basking in the slickness of Sakura’s cunt before pushing in. Her back arches and Rin watches carefully to gauge her girlfriend’s expression for pain. 

“Is it good?” Rin asks, and the tentacle in her mouth pulls back for a moment to give her the space to answer.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Rin, it’s _so good,_ ” Sakura whimpers as the chakra fucks into her, body jerking pleasurably against the grip of the tentacles. Rin has no doubt in her mind that Sakura is capable of breaking free from it - she can raze mountains with her fists, but she’s choosing this, choosing to accept Rin and her beast.

 _Mate,_ Isobu chants within her. _Mate, mate, mate,_ and Rin reaches within the place where he resides to shush him.

The bijuu cheekily replies with an image, clear as day, of Sakura with a swollen belly, carrying _their_ child. The way her cheeks glow, the pride they both feel at knowing that Sakura belongs to them.

_Mate._

_“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,”_ Rin says to the beast within. _“We can’t reproduce.”_

 _Try,_ Isobu says, and Rin is jolted back into the moment by Sakura’s muffled screaming as she comes for the second time. 

Rin barely holds it together as she watches Sakura writhe helplessly, every part of her beautiful body exposed as she gushes over the tentacle inside her. The length of chakra stutters inside her, spilling an electric blue liquid before pulling out. Something about watching that reminiscent-of-cum substance dripping from Sakura’s pussy makes her mind go a little hazy, arousal coiling tight in her navel. 

Eyes gleaming red, Rin speaks for both of them when she says, “I wish I had a real cock.” Another tentacle, this one slightly thicker, pushes into Sakura’s sopping wet entrance. She twists in her bindings, but even around the blue length in her mouth, she’s grinning. 

Sakura lets out another muffled moan and Rin reaches down to spread wetness over her own clit, watching as Sakura takes all of her perfectly. 

“If I did, I could fuck you anywhere,” Rin says like a woman quite literally possessed. “Flip up that little dress of yours and take you, fill you up. You would already be pregnant.”

The rosette’s eyes go half-lidded, a high-pitched whine caught in her throat. She nods her head eagerly, her head lolling, and Rin’s voice dips dangerously low.

“You’ll look so good carrying my baby,” she murmurs, deadly serious.

Sakura’s green eyes shoot wide open as she comes. Her body goes tight as a livewire, back arching as she screams. Both sets of tentacles follow with their blue, viscous liquid, and Rin’s attention is instantly drawn to Sakura waving a hand in her direction. 

_Very well,_ Isobu concedes, and the chakra tentacles retract, returning to Rin’s body. The moment that blue chakra sinks into her flesh, her pupils blow wide.

Rin’s girlfriend swipes electric blue fluid from her lower lip, giving the older woman a quizzical look before every single sensation hits Rin at once. The slickness and suction of Sakura’s mouth, the tight wet pulsing of her cunt, the vibration of her moans and screams, and Rin quite literally soaks her own hand as she comes violently. 

_“Oh,”_ Sakura whispers in awe as she watches Rin ride out the waves of the most incredible orgasm of her life. “Beautiful.”

She doesn’t even realize she’s sobbing until Sakura touches her face.

“Honey, _honey,_ are you okay?” Sakura asks, words sweet as sugar. Her thumb brushes away the salty tears pouring down her face.

“H-How can you ask me if _I-I’m_ okay?” Rin is nearly hysterical. “I just fucked you with chakra tentacles and told you I wanted to put a baby in you!” 

Sakura rolls her eyes. “Do I look upset, Rin? I had an amazing orgasm from your lovely mouth, and two more from your _very_ pleasant chakra dicks.” The younger woman holds both of Rin’s cheeks with her weathered hands, and Rin briefly wonders who the more experienced one is between them. “It’s maybe a bit early for the family planning chat, but it was really hot to hear how much you wanted it with me. You can’t scare me away with some tentacles and dirty talk.”

“You really aren’t afraid,” Rin says, a little starstruck by the bold confidence in those green eyes.

The rosette snorts out a laugh. “Think about the team I was on, Rin. Between Naruto and Sasuke, you don’t even want to know the shit I’ve seen.”

“That’s probably fair,” the older woman murmurs. She climbs up onto Sakura’s lap, wiping away a trickle of the blue faux cum on her chin. “Sorry about the mess.”

“I’m not sorry,” Sakura replies. “It even tastes like cotton candy.”

Rin blanches at the thought. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope, candy sweet. Just like you,” Sakura sing-songs before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. 

They lose some time enjoying each other’s touch before Rin suggests a shower, and Sakura readily agrees.

“By the way,” the rosette says on the way to the bathroom, throwing a knowing smile over her shoulder, “I already knew about the tentacles.” 

_“What?!”_

Sakura grins wickedly. “Kakashi-sensei spilled the beans about that time with the two of you and Obito-sensei. Kinky stuff, Rin.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Rin groans.

“Luckily, I’m pretty kinky, too,” the rosette chimes happily. Sakura whips her towel in Rin’s direction, and the brunette can’t help but dive at her. 

Sakura’s right - Rin feels pretty damn lucky.


	14. Double Trouble (Double Blowjob, Kakashi/Minato/Obito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you need to relax, Minato,” Kakashi says easily, his zipper sounding loud in the room, and private pleasure ripples through Obito when the Yondaime falls to his knees before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my homegirl Anannua, my partner in filth. I wasn't feeling the calendar kink for today, so she requested Minato blowing his boyfriends at the same time, and I deliver! As per usual, I'm sleepy and haven't edited this, so I will do it one day when I'm fully conscious.
> 
> Day 14: Double Blowjob (Kakashi/Minato/Obito)
> 
> Tags: just a lot of blowjobs with a hint of dirty talk/praise kink

Kakashi and Obito can tell immediately that Minato is having a _bad day_ from the way the front door slams behind him. 

Obito cocks one dark eyebrow in Kakashi’s direction, and the silver-haired man replies with a knowing look. They don’t stop what they’re doing, however - Kakashi continues flipping through his copy of Icha Icha, and Obito keeps fucking with the table he’s spent the afternoon assembling. Minato always needs time to decompress after his most stressful days as Hokage, and it can take time for him to relax and debrief with his boyfriends about his day.

An hour passes, however, and Obito begins to worry. Minato is unusually twitchy, settling down on the couch and bouncing his leg, but hopping up minutes later to fiddle with something on the bookshelf. He glances over at Kakashi, who is watching Minato with narrowed eyes. Obito has known his teammate for what feels like a lifetime now, and he can see the gears turning in the younger man’s head. 

Kakashi clears his throat. 

“Minato.”

“What?” the blonde man snaps back.

Kakashi, to his credit, doesn’t take the bait. “You seem stressed.”

“Well, _obviously,_ ” Minato hisses as Kakashi beckons Obito over. “I’m trying to prevent a war.” 

The two younger men stand in front of the Yondaime, who seems to bubble over with uncharacteristically anxious energy. Kakashi’s stoic expression shifts into a cocky smirk, and Obito hates to admit that it still has the same effect it did during his teenage years, leaving him caught in the space between irritated and turned on. 

Kakashi’s hand moves down to his pants, unbuttoning them confidently, and Obito watches in interest as Minato’s demeanor instantly shifts. The silver-haired man raises his eyebrows at Obito, prompting him to mimic the action, and the blonde’s blue eyes go dark and hazy.

“I think you need to relax, Minato,” Kakashi says easily, his zipper sounding loud in the room, and private pleasure ripples through Obito when the Yondaime falls to his knees before them. This is a side of Minato that only the two of them get to see, and his cock is already thickening at the sight of the Hokage with his lips parted in anticipation, wetting them with his tongue. 

Tipping Minato’s chin up, Kakashi presses two fingers into the older man’s mouth. Tension immediately leaves Minato’s body as he sucks and licks the digits, and Obito is positive that the blonde is trying to convince Kakashi to replace those fingers with his cock with his enthusiasm.

Minato’s plea must have worked because an almost imperceptible shiver runs down Kakashi’s spine, coaxing the younger man into removing his fingers. He pulls his already hard cock out of his boxers, brushing the swollen head against Minato’s plush lower lip. 

“You’ve worked very hard today, Minato. I think you deserve a treat,” Kakashi says, and Minato rolls his tongue out of his mouth to swipe up a bead of slickness gathered on the tip. Obito is captivated by the hungry look in Minato’s bright blue eyes, looking like he wants nothing more than to choke on Kakashi’s dick. 

Obito pulls his own cock out of his pants, licking a wet stripe onto his palm before stroking himself to the sight. Kakashi doesn’t touch Minato at all - he simply stands there and allows him to taste as he pleases. The blonde takes his time, running his tongue up the underside of Kakashi’s cock, lapping at the sensitive spot just below the head. He drags wet lips over the swollen tip, giving it plenty of attention with mouth before swallowing Kakashi’s length whole. 

Kakashi groans at the tight squeeze of Minato’s throat, and the older man looks absolutely delighted. 

“Doesn’t he look amazing like this, Obito?” the silver-haired shinobi asks, reaching down to softly stroke blonde hair. 

“He does,” Obito replies, his voice thick with desire. “So pretty with his lips stretched around your cock.”

Minato beams at the praise, and he sucks Kakashi down slowly and deliberately, his hollowed cheeks bringing out the sharpness of his cheekbones. 

“You know, Sensei’s mouth may be busy, but he still has two perfectly good hands,” the younger man suggests, waving for Obito to join them. Minato moans deep and low at the use of his former title, a kink that he rarely admits to, but his lovers aren’t afraid to use it to their advantage. 

The Yondaime takes both of them in hand, and Obito cannot get over how sinful the most powerful shinobi in the world looks on his knees for his two former students. There’s no shame to be found in Minato as he uses his mouth and hand to form a slick ring around Kakashi’s cock, his other hand twisting over the head of Obito’s dick in tandem.

Obito can’t help but announce his desire to his lovers. “Sensei, I want you to suck me, too,” he moans, wanting Minato’s mouth on him.

Kakashi’s laugh is dark with amusement and arousal. “Obito’s getting impatient. I don’t blame him - you look beautiful like this. Do you want a taste?”

Minato nods as Kakashi threads his fingers through shocks of blonde hair, giving one final long lick from base to tip before parting. The older man takes a deep shuddering breath, his lips slick with the sheen of thick strings of saliva. Obito studies ocean blue eyes with pupils blown wide, and holy fuck, Minato is _so into this,_ but the Uchiha loses his thread of thought when the Yondaime gives him the same treatment that Kakashi received. 

It’s _so good_ feeling the wet heat of Minato’s mouth, but it’s even better seeing how much the older man enjoys it, his eyes on Obito the entire time as he hums pleasurably around the length filling his throat. The vibrations take a good thing and make it great, and Obito has no reservations about gripping Minato’s hair and fucking the blonde’s mouth down onto his cock. Obito is rewarded with a guttural moan, and he tugs a little harder this time.

“You’re such a slut for us, Sensei,” Kakashi purrs, enjoying Minato’s hand sliding over his saliva-soaked cock. “You got on your knees so quickly because you couldn’t wait for our dicks.”

Minato’s lust-drunk expression morphs into something more mischievous, and he pulls off Obito’s length, drawing both of the younger men close. Kakashi and Obito’s cocks are close enough to touch now, and Minato spreads their precum on his lips in a debauched imitation of lipstick. He presses open-mouthed kisses on the tips of both dicks, his tongue swirling languidly over their flesh and drawing low sounds of pleasure from his lovers. 

But nothing could have prepared them for Minato’s swollen lips stretched wide around both of their cocks. 

_“Oh--”_

_“Fuck!”_

Minato grins wickedly at them as he sucks. Obito quite literally flails, and Kakashi holds onto blonde hair for purchase. Minato can’t take more than the heads into his mouth, but Obito is quite sure that if he could, he would let Kakashi and Obito fuck his throat wide open, would take both of them all the way down.

The thought alone has Obito’s balls drawing up, and he would normally be embarrassed by how fast his orgasm hits, but there’s something about the way Minato lights up when Obito fills his mouth that makes it entirely worth it. Kakashi pulls out to allow Minato the chance to suck Obito dry, drawing every pulse of cum down his throat.

When Obito has nothing left to offer, he slips himself out of Minato’s mouth, and the older man licks his lips as if he’s just devoured the most pleasant dessert. He turns his eyes back to Kakashi, whose cock is thick and throbbing still, and he wastes no time before taking it to the hilt.

The growl that escapes Kakashi’s lips is so sexy, it makes Obito’s spent cock twitch. _God, how did he get this lucky?_

Minato is going for broke, holding nothing back as he uses a hand to play with Kakashi’s balls, his lips catching on the head of the silver-haired man’s cock with every upstroke. His free hand unceremoniously slips under the waistband of his pants to stroke himself, and the younger man grins in approval.

It doesn’t take long for Kakashi to reach the limits of his self-control at the sight of the man below him, sucking his dick like it provides sustenance. He prepares himself to spill into Minato’s mouth, but suddenly, the blonde draws off his cock, replacing his mouth with his hand. 

“On my face,” Minato says, his voice hoarse from the extended abuse of his throat. 

The confession sends Kakashi over the edge, painting strands of white over Minato’s lips and cheeks, and Minato simultaneously spends in his pants the moment Kakashi’s cum touches his face. 

Obito can’t think of anything more perfect than the way Minato looks at this moment. 

“So good,” Kakashi murmurs, thumb stroking over Minato’s cum-covered cheek. “So good for us. You took care of us, so let us take care of you now.” He procures a wet washcloth, cleaning Minato’s face, and blue eyes blink open in a daze. 

Obito helps weak-kneed Minato off the floor, and together, he and Kakashi guide their older lover to the shower. The blonde’s previous nervous energy is completely gone now, and he’s boneless between them as they rinse off in the shower, littering the Minato’s body with kisses and affection. 

When the three of them finally sink into bed together, Minato squished between them, he sighs contentedly. 

“Thank you,” he whispers to his boyfriends that always seem to know what he needs most. 

“You’re welcome,” they chorus.


	15. Stress Relief (Size Kink, Minato/Rin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rather forward,” Minato replies, his baritone dipping low as he eyes Rin’s cleavage in her v-neck sweater. “I thought we were solving a puzzle here.”
> 
> “I'm solving the puzzle.” Rin is bold and confident on the blonde’s lap, fingertips trailing down the sculpted muscles of Minato’s chest before she pulls her own shirt overhead, tossing it over her shoulder. “A simple shot. A gimme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you all have enjoyed this Kinktober collection so far. I apologize for the lack of updates! If you haven't read Firebrand yet, please consider it a contribution to Kinktober. :) 
> 
> I've got a couple of new projects I'm really interested in kicking up for November, so I have only one more planned contribution for Kinktober (an ABO that will come in the next few days!) Thanks for coming along on this fun little ride.
> 
> This chapter takes place after Chapter 7 of this collection in the modern poly AU universe. Rin, Kakashi, and Obito are a threesome, and they have joined with Kushina and Minato to become a fivesome. They're also neighbors!
> 
> Day 15: Size Kink (Minato/Rin)
> 
> Tags: Size kink, praise kink, polyamory, big dick Minato

Rin is _so damn tired._

The workload of medical school is weighing down on her like a bag of bricks, and she finds herself analyzing her own posture as she slouches on her walk home from clinicals. She absent-mindedly recites the names of the muscles straining to hold her head up and which vertebrae are out of alignment, potentially causing future pain as her body ages, and _ugh._

Strolling up to the house she shares with her boyfriends, she can hear Obito’s new favorite band playing loudly enough that it makes the windows rattle, and she can spy Kakashi’s lamp illuminating his desk through the curtains. She is certain that Kakashi has noise-blocking headphones in his ears as he studies, though she’s at least a little grateful because Obito playing music typically means that he’s cleaning. She just wishes he didn’t have to risk a neighborhood noise complaint to do the dishes.

But to be honest, the thought of the ruckus makes her temples pound a little, so she deviates from her plan of going straight home.

 _Next door - be home in a little bit,_ she texts to the group chat with Kakashi and Obito, following up with a heart emoji. 

She heads over to the neighbor’s house, letting herself in when she finds the door unlocked.

Minato looks up from his spot on the couch, newspaper spread across the coffee table, and he beams at Rin. 

“Rin, I wasn’t expecting you!” he says, pleasantly surprised, and she feels warm and fuzzy inside at the greeting. Minato has always been sunshine embodied, and it still feels surreal to have all of his attention focused on her when he spent so much of their youth trying to keep Obito and Kakashi from getting into fistfights in the hallway.

The relationship between Rin and Minato had always been a little more complex than the other ones in her life. Minato’s hefty dose of guilt for opening his marriage to include his former students had caused him to hold back in the beginning, but things had vastly improved since Kushina had bullied Rin into spanking that nonsense out of Minato. He was so kind, steady, and caring, and their intellectual banter was delightful. (Sure, Kakashi was a genius, too, but his natural aptitude for literally everything made him infuriating at times. Minato is different.)

He pats the spot next to him, and she flops down and sighs. 

“We bullied Obito into cleaning the house, and he’s currently exceeding the permissible exposure limit of decibels with this new band he loves,” she gripes. “Who names their band _Finger Bang,_ anyway?”

“Par for the course,” the blonde laughs, his voice like a spring sunshower. “Long day? You look tired.” He pulls his reading glasses off to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

 _“Always,”_ Rin groans, leaning against Minato’s sturdy shoulder. “I feel like my brain is packed so full with medical terminology that if I’m bumped the wrong way, it’ll all fall out.”

“Sounds like you need a doctor,” Minato replies with a grin. 

The brunette pinches his thigh and he yelps a little, though it doesn’t wipe the smirk off his face. “How’s your crossword treating you?”

“Fine,” he says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m stumped on a few of these, though.” 

Rin reaches down to the coffee table, bringing the paper into both of their laps so she can study it closer. “Which ones?”

“Perambulate, six letters.”

“Hmmm,” Rin hums to herself. “Ambulate means to walk or move. The prefix ‘per’ means through. Walking through… saunter, amble… ooh, stroll! It’s _definitely_ stroll.”

Minato sighs dramatically. “I’ve sat here for forty minutes trying to figure this out, and you get it in ten seconds,” he says as he pencils the answer in. “Try this one. Function with no limits. Four letters.”

The clue rolls around in her head, gears of her brain turning. Blue eyes watch her with fascination as she contemplates the answer.

When it clicks, she bursts into laughter. “You’re going to hate me for this one.”

“Oh no, what it is?” the older man groans. “Something easy?”

“It’s _orgy,_ ” Rin giggles.

“You’re kidding.” Minato runs his hands through shocks of blonde hair in frustration. _“How?”_

“There’s no limit to the number of people in an orgy,” she teases. “You should know that by now.”

There’s an almost imperceptible dark flash across Minato’s blue eyes, the beginning of a predatory smirk crossing his lips. Rin fondly remembers the handful of times the five of them had fallen together all at once - something that is exceptionally rare due to the resulting amount of broken furniture, but the sexual chemistry is always incredible when it happens. 

Rin feels arousal stir within her, and she licks her lips. “What other ones do you need help with?”

“Simple shot,” Minato says, his eyes never leaving hers. “Five letters.”

The brunette pulls herself up, throwing a leg over Minato’s lap to straddle him. Her hands slip around his shoulders, and she feels his fingers creep up to toy with the bottom of her denim shorts.

 _“Gimme,”_ she purrs, nimble fingers unbuttoning Minato’s blue button-down shirt. 

“Rather forward,” Minato replies, his baritone dipping low as he eyes Rin’s cleavage in her v-neck sweater. “I thought we were solving a puzzle here.”

“I _am_ solving the puzzle.” Rin is bold and confident on the blonde’s lap, fingertips trailing down the sculpted muscles of Minato’s chest before she pulls her own shirt overhead, tossing it over her shoulder. “A simple shot. A gimme.”

Minato pulls her down against his groin, grinding her against his burgeoning cock. “Is that so?” he asks, his tone dark and teasing.

“Do I have to solve the whole damn puzzle before you _gimme_ want I want?” the brunette asks, rolling her hips as the older man presses open-mouthed kisses over her collarbone.

“Did you get that line from one of Kakashi’s trashy romance novels?” Minato asks. Rin rolls her eyes, refusing to deign him with a response.

Her former teacher kisses his way up her neck, laving his tongue over her skin until his lips catch the shell of her ear.

“And maybe I just think the way your mind works is sexy.” 

Rin can’t help the way his deep voice makes her breath catch in her throat. It still gives her butterflies to hear that Minato finds her attractive, and it means even more that he finds her intellect attractive, too. 

“Your body is so _tense,_ though. Can I offer you something nice to relax?” he asks, fingertips resting on the band of her bra, waiting patiently for permission.

 _“Please,”_ she begs breathily. 

Minato makes quick work of the garment before tugging her against his bare chest and kissing her in a way that belies experience, a leisurely and sensual meeting of lips and tongue. The blonde is never in a rush with Rin, stoking the flames of her arousal as if he has all the time in the world to offer her. His hands pressing into the small of her back make her feel warm and cared for, and she sags into his solid body.

“That’s it,” he murmurs as his lips leave a hot trail down her chest, fitting around one pink nipple and teasing it with his tongue. Rin’s fingers sink into his hair as he gives his full attention to it, biting and licking while she grinds against his lap. “I’ll take care of you.”

She shivers at his ministrations, arousal roiling below her navel at the sight of Minato’s lips puckered around her swollen peak. Rin can’t deny that the older man looks incredibly hot when he’s laser-focused on her, lust swimming in his ocean blue eyes. He must know it, too, because his mouth curves into a cocky little smirk when she gasps.

Minato’s hands travel to her hips, lifting them to get at the zipper on her shorts. 

“What do you want tonight? My hands? My mouth?”

Rin almost laughs at the chivalry - Minato has always put her pleasure first, but all she wants tonight is to feel him inside her. “I want your _cock,_ ” she demands as he tugs denim over her creamy thighs.

“Sweet little Rin grew up to have such a filthy mouth,” he ribs, and she pokes him hard in the chest. 

“Hey, just because I don’t run my mouth like the boys, it doesn’t mean that I’m some innocent angel. I don’t need to beg to be fucked,” she teases back, eyes on him as her panties are peeled off. 

Minato’s eyes are drawn to the glistening wetness already evident between her thighs.

“Maybe I want you to beg for it,” his baritone dips low as he unbuttons his pants.

Rin is perfectly helpful, tugging them off along with his boxers and leaving him in nothing but his open shirt. But instead of climbing back onto his lap, she sinks between Minato’s spread legs. 

He lifts one blonde eyebrow as Rin eyes his cock, thick and hard just from teasing her. Rin can’t help but lick her lips, because Minato is _huge._ Her boys are no slouches - Kakashi a little longer than Obito, and Obito a little thicker than Kakashi, but Minato is the king of kings. The three of them are unashamed to admit that they are quite the size queens when it comes to their blonde former teacher, shameless in the way that they love taking him, leaving them sore and aching the next day.

After a stressful day, she wants that _stretch._

She licks a hot, wet stripe up Minato’s cock, and he groans in response. 

“You don’t have to, Rin, I can--”

“Let me,” she interrupts, running her open mouth down the side of his length. “I _want_ it.”

This time, Minato is the one shivering under her chocolate eyes as she teases him with her lips and tongue. She tucks her hair behind her ear, giving the older man an innocent look as she circles the tip with her tongue. 

“Tease,” he chuckles, absolutely fine with it as he pets her hair softly, never losing control and tugging sharply. Minato melts like butter under her touch as she laps at his cock with her pretty pink tongue, getting it nice and wet before she takes it into her mouth and sucks softly. 

Rin hums in approval when a low moan escapes her former teacher’s lips. 

“So good, Rin, so pretty like this,” he murmurs, his words of praise serving as the greatest balm. She drops her jaw and opens her throat, relaxing to take as much of Minato’s length as she can. Rin can’t take it all quite like Obito (the absolute _monster_ that she loves very much), but she makes up for what she can’t swallow with the firm pressure of her hand.

Minato’s hips shift very gently under her as she finds a rhythm that feels particularly good, and she preens at the little gasps of pleasure that escape him. Getting a little sloppy, she allows her saliva to run freely down his cock, soaking her hand to make the slick slide feel even better.

“Just like that, like that, fuck, _Rin,_ ” he moans, his blue eyes half-lidded and hazy with pleasure. She smiles as well as she can around the hefty mouthful, working him until his hips start to twist in his seat.

When she pulls off of Minato, she delivers a parting kiss to the swollen tip before climbing up and straddling the older man’s muscular legs. Minato’s glazed look turns a little playful as he swipes a nimble finger up her soaking wet slit, spreading slickness over her clit and sending a jolt of pleasure through her that makes her thighs reflexively clench.

“Hey,” Rin laughs, “let me focus!”

“On what?” Minato lilts, drawing circles over her sensitive nub with the pad of his fingertip.

The brunette shudders _hard_ before snatching the older man’s wrist and placing his hand directly on her ass. “I already _told_ you! I want your cock. No more distractions.”

“Whatever you want, darling,” the blonde appeases, his eyes glued on Rin’s pussy hovering over his saliva-slick cock. 

“That’s the spirit,” Rin chimes happily before using her free hand to guide Minato’s cock to her entrance, smearing her wetness over the head before very slowly sinking down.

She always forgets just how huge Minato’s cock is until she’s struggling to take it. There is pressure and resistance, her body adjusting to accept the thick length pressing inside her, but the upside is that she’s ridiculously wet and the slickness eases the glide. Her teeth dig into her bottom lip in concentration as she shimmies her way down, her fingers pulling the lips of her cunt open as she works him inside her.

“You’re doing so well, Rin.” Words of praise spill from Minato’s lips, cascading in kisses over her jaw and collarbone. “Look at you opening up for me, such a good girl.” 

She moans out loud at that, the combination of the dragging of his cock along her inner walls and being called a _good girl._ Rin wants to be good for Minato, wants him to fill her up and fuck her until she can’t think about anything but how incredible he feels inside her. 

When the soft curve of her ass presses against his thighs, his length bottoming out and fitting snuggly within her, Rin whimpers and shakes. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Minato croons. “Does that feel good?”

Rin nods wordlessly, using the blonde’s broad shoulders to lift herself up, nearly coming off his cock entirely before sinking back down. It _does_ feel good, the way her body fights to take all of him, slowly working open. The slick sound of her pussy being filled is loud in the room, but Minato’s eyes never leave her, dark in the way she watches him. 

“Take what you need,” he murmurs against her skin, capturing one of her nipples between his lips. 

Rin’s hips stutter at the starburst of pleasure as she takes Minato’s words to heart, starting at a slow pace. Her former teacher’s hands are everywhere, gripping her ass, stroking over her back, tickling the skin of her navel, but he allows her complete control. She can feel herself getting wetter, gushing over the blonde’s cock, and the glide becomes so easy that eventually, she realizes that she’s slamming herself down onto his cock.

“Uhn, _shit,_ Minato,” she keens when he lifts his hips, the angle changing something very good to something _incredible._

He leans back to watch her paint a pretty picture with her movements, a cherry-red flush spreading down her breasts as they heave. Minato reaches down to draw sloppy circles on her clit with his thumb, rubbing with just the right pressure to make her thighs clench and tremble. Electricity teems under her skin as her sounds intensify, pleasure coiling until she’s ready to burst.

“Minato, oh, fuck, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, _ahh!_ ” 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” Minato growls, fucking up into Rin when her legs give out. She totally loses herself, writhing on his cock and crying out into the crook of his neck. 

When the spasms subside, Minato grinds into her slowly, avoiding overstimulation and letting her come down from her high. Rin catches her breath, nipping at the meat of his shoulder with her teeth and pressing open-mouthed kisses against golden skin. 

“That was so nice, Minato,” the brunette sighs happily. “You can go for broke.”

“Are you sure?” Minato asks, but his control is obviously shaken after feeling her come. 

She nods. “I want you to come inside me, Minato.” 

Minato’s breath leaves him like he’s been punched in the gut, lust clouding his ocean blue eyes. The older man picks her up easily, his hand supporting the small of her back as he lowers her onto the couch. As soon as Rin's hips hit the couch, he’s slotting back inside her, her fingertips digging into his shoulders for purchase.

“O-Oh, fuck, Minato, so big, so g-good,” she moans. “I want you to fill me up, _please._ ”

The brunette loves the way Minato looks when he’s like this, cheeks pink and lips parted, hanging on by a thread. His muscles flex as he holds himself up over her, caging her to the leather of the couch, and she smirks as she clenches her cunt around him. 

“R-Rin, Rin, _Rin,_ ” he repeats her name like a mantra, voice breaking as he shudders, spending inside her with a groan.

Kissing her older partner as he pulses inside her makes Rin’s heart warm, and she soaks up the way he relaxes into her. They lose time with soft touching, exploring each other’s mouths until the sound of a cupboard closing in the kitchen makes them jump.

“Only you two nerds could get turned on by a crossword puzzle,” Kushina teases from the doorway, laughing as she strolls in. 

Rin has just enough energy to protest. “Hey, I had a very stressful day.”

“Oh, I know how good Mina is at _stress relief,_ ” the redhead says with a wink, bending over the back of the couch to plant a kiss on both her husband and her girlfriend. “It sounded like he took _very_ good care of you. 

“He did,” Rin replies happily, and Minato beams with a sunshine smile in response.

“Wanna stay for dinner?” Kushina asks. “I can hear Obito’s fucking racket from here. You deserve a peaceful night.”

“That would be lovely,” Rin says, and she really means it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful!


End file.
